Oh my Heart
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: It has been seven years and Sooga village is pretty much the same but what happens when a certain wide smiling noodle ninja begins acting different? And Garu starts acting different to. AbyoXChing, PuccaXGaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

The streets of Sooga village are quiet as any normal afternoon would be, except when Pucca is chasing Garu around. The restaurant is as busy as ever with lunch hour just starting so Pucca will be inside most of the day serving and then helping Dada with the dishes, lucky for her there are quiet a few deliveries to be made.

Garu's Pov:

The buzzing was far off but steadily grew louder I turned to run but she zipped right past me her scooter at full speed. I stood there blinking for a moment, "She didn't stop? Did she not notice me?" I thought slightly relieved and kept walking. "It was rather quiet lately but it is almost like I don't know this place at all, and Pucca flying right by me without trying to kiss me? Well it was only once right so I guess it isn't completely foreign. Maybe she just has to rush those deliveries?" I thought walking to the dojo. "Hiya!" Abyo yelled ripping his shirt off again and jumping in front of me. "Hey Garu you wanna spar?" He asked punching the air. I shook my head no and a look of shock took over his face, "Why not?" He whined. I shrugged and continued walking he wasn't talking but I could hear him walking next to me. "Hi Garu, Abyo." Ching smiled bobbing toward us. "Hey Ching," Abyo said and I waved. "Here for training?" She asked us and then I thought about the reason I had come over here. I motioned for her to follow me and we left Abyo staring with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"So you want me and Abyo to go to Gho Rong. To ask Pucca if she is mad or upset? Odd. Why would you think she is mad?" She asked. I lowered my head and shrugged I know it has been busy and all but it has been a week and I barely noticed she wasn't following me around anymore. "Well I guess she hasn't been chasing you for a while huh? But isn't that why you ran away because you didn't like her in that manner?" Ching asked a little to hopeful. I Couldn't help but blush just not enough to be noticed, I stared at her then sighed. "I get it, you're just worried because she has been acting a little differently and as her friend you don't want to see her hurt or sad. Ok I'll get Abyo to go with me for dinner around closing time so it won't be so busy and we can talk to her without pulling her from work," Ching patted my shoulder and treaded off giggling.

Third person Pov:

The sun had set Abyo and Ching were walking to Gho Rong. "So Garu is worried?" Abyo asked his eyes narrowing in amusement and curiosity. "Yeah but so am I she has been acting a little odd lately," Ching shrugged. "Do you think Garu has feelings for Pucca?" He asked her and was surprised by her slightly cold remark. "Yeah as much as you have feelings for me," Ching didn't mean to put so much venom in her voice but Abyo was flirting with Ring Ring again and it annoyed her. Abyo tried a laugh but Ching lowered her head shadowing her expression she wanted to cry but she promised Garu and herself for the well being of Pucca. Just before they reached the stairs Ching raised her head with her same cheery face and opened the large heavy red door, Abyo slipping in before her she glowed a bright red the took a deep breath to calm herself. They took the table they usually sit at with Pucca and Garu, then waited. Pucca came out smiling wide with bowls of noodles since she already knew what they'd order and sat with them. "Ah what a long day," Abyo tried to start the conversation but the girls looked at him leaning back with his arms behind his head. "Long day? All you did was show off in front of girls," Ching said with an eyebrow raised. "Yes but showing this off to make it look better than it already is aint easy since I can't make myself look any better," He said flexing his arms while the girls shook their heads at him. "So Pucca how was your day?" Ching asked nibbling on a noodle. "Busy I guess," She shrugged. "Busy? Well I guess with your uncles running a famous restaurant life would be pretty busy huh?" Ching smiled. "Yeah but it's been a little hectic lately," Pucca slammed her head on the table and just laid there. "So while on your deliveries did you run into Garu?" Ching asked and Pucca's head shot up. That's right Pucca hasn't really seen Garu in about a week, was he avoiding her as usual? "I don't recall seeing him in about a week. Do you guys know if he is mad at me or something?" Pucca asked they stared blinking frequently for a few moments. "You mean you haven't been avoiding him?" Abyo broke the silence and Pucca had a look of wonder on her face. She didn't say anything but picked up their bowls with a blank face retreated to the kitchen quietly and collected. "Way to go Abyo," Ching's eyes narrowed at him. "What did I do?" He asked defensively. Ching pulled her purse out and left the tab on the table then stood and left. Abyo looked from Ching to the Kitchen and back to Ching, running after her he cursed girls and their complicatedness.

Pucca slowly washed the dishes from dinner and stared out the window to the full moon, she stopped a moment when she thought she had seen a shadow pass over the room but no one was there. She continued till all the dishes were done and she began putting them away, sighing she sat on the counter and pulled out a small leather, slightly withered book and began writing in it. Garu watched intently as she wrote in her tiny book, after a few minuets she reread her work then put it in a small box and tucked it back on the top of a cupboard. She slowly walked from the kitchen then up the stairs and headed to lavatory, she let her hair down and it hugged her hips, slowly slid out of her dress she wears as more of a top with black pants than as the function of it. Lowering herself into the now almost filled tub of water she laid back and sighed. Garu was red and ran back to the kitchen, his heart pounded loudly against his chest and his breath was heavy. Sometime had passed and Pucca emerged in a soft lavender silk robe her hair damp and clinging to her soft, pale skin. She stopped and looked down the stairs and closed her eyes… silence… *creek* there!" She rushed down stairs not making a sound and using the back of her silver plated brush she scanned the kitchen from the corner, her eyes widened and a shadow was standing there without hesitation she brought the brush to her chest and as she turned the corner threw it with all her might. *crack* The shadow fell over and the brush ricocheted from the back it's head and hit the floor with a soft thud, just before Pucca screamed for her uncles the moonlight caught the face of the intruder. "Garu?" She whispered and knelt next to him. "Oh my," She said and ran to her room. She quickly threw on a sweater and leggings, socks and shoes then returned to Garu. With the strength she could muster she lifted him and pulled him onto her back holding his thighs at her waist she made her way out of the Gho Rong and down the streets of Sooga.

Pucca's Pov:

"I can't believe I caught Garu sneaking in to my uncles' restaurant," Pucca said walking with an unconscious Garu on her back. "What was he doing there and how did he not notice me or when I threw my brush at him?" She softly asked herself with her head lowered. It has been about seven years and not much has changed here in Sooga village, the Gho Rong is still the same, Ching is still chasing Abyo but he seems to have a weak spot for her, Garu still doesn't talk much, I guess the only thing changing is my stubbornness in trying to make Garu love me. We are friends and I guess that is better than nothing, its not like I am avoiding him but I just don't see the point in going out of my way to chase him around all the time… especially when he doesn't like me in that manner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Pucca's Pov:

I carefully laid him down with an ice pack on the back of his head where I had hit him with my brush, I rested my hand on his chest and felt his soft heart beat I couldn't help but blush. Standing I went and grabbed a small bed tray and put a small glass of water a small packet with two pain pills and a note. I knelt next to him and leaned down, "Just for old times sake. Don't worry Garu this is the last time," I softly said and pressed my lips against his. Tears began to emerge but forced them away and held the kiss for just a little longer then pulled away and headed home. Mio softly meowed at the window and then curled up next to his owner.

Garu's Pov:

The morning sun pierced through my open window awaking me and I sat up with a huge headache, I felt my hand knock something when I went to put it down a tray with water, pain pills and a note were neatly placed on top. I ripped the packet open and gulped the pills down with the water and pet Mio, I looked at the note and knew I had been caught well the whole tray and me waking up at home said I was caught but the note meant someone had thoughts about this. I picked up the note and read it silently, it read

'_Sneaking into a closed kitchen, hunger sure makes you weird. Sorry about the bump on your head I panicked and knocked you out. Don't worry my uncles don't know about it so you won't get murdered the next time you come to the Gho Rong. That bump is pretty nasty though I'd lay off training for a bit and get some proper rest other wise I'll throw another brush at you and haul you to your house on my back again. And lay off a few sweets you were heavier than I expected ;) _

_~ Pucca' _

I smirked at the last part but was mostly relieved she threw a joke in there hopefully signaling that she will be back to normal and chasing me around again, I mean not like I like it or anything but just to know she is ok and that she is happy so I don't mind. I slowly ate breakfast and got ready for the day. Mio purred and clawed at something mixed in with my bedding a small leather book was poking out and I shook my head. "It can't be," I said aloud and picked it up. "I can't believe I was going to read this," I said to myself and looked at it. "Well it was for her well being so if I can get back to its place before she notices there won't be any harm in it," I said but held it tightly. "Just a peek, ya' know just to make sure she is ok." I told myself and before I could talk myself out of it opened it. I wasn't surprised by the first seventy pages but seventy one is where the changes began happening. It appears Pucca wrote in this almost everyday and from doodles of us kissing and dreams about us being together the pages became more words than pictures. Describing the sadness hiding behind that soft smile and how hopeless she was becoming, a page even described how she had thought about leaving Sooga village to start anew. I may not like her in that manner but I don't want her to leave, I kept reading further and further I felt my eyes widen and my heart sink when I reached last nights page.

'_Today was busy here at Gho Rong, I had a few deliveries but after I had made them I stayed out for a bit in the woods. The soft breeze and rustling leaves were so peaceful, the trickle of running water was nice too. I sat there and thought of how I'd been feeling lately and I don't want to chase Garu anymore, years of rejection has been heavy on my heart and my stubbornness has kept me from looking else where and maybe find some one who appreciates me and likes me. It feels so hard to make this decision and has made me very sad but time will heal my broken heart, at least I can keep him as a friend and enjoy his company maybe he won't mind hanging out with me if I stop the craziness. _

_Abyo and Ching had come in for dinner, it was odd since Garu wasn't with them but he doesn't have to baby sit them all the time. It felt kinda awkward when Abyo and Ching started talking about Garu and pressing me about him, which really isn't like them. I think they are secretly dating, if so I am really happy for them Ching has had the biggest crush on him since I could remember… it'd be selfish to be jealous but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But that will change one day my samurai in shining armor will come. Sometimes I think back to when I had moon struck Garu… looking back I feel so bad and sometimes sorry for myself. I forced Garu into some trance and got a taste of how I was to him then I think of when I released the moon and how sad I was that I gave up my greatest wish. But I'd rather it be real than some dumb trance that gets super annoying when you think everything is going good. I probably won't be writing for sometime just until I revert to my usual happy self without chasing Garu around.' _

I plopped to the ground and held the book to my chest, which for some reason ached. "I never wanted to hurt her…" I softly spoke. "I had never thought that Pucca would give up on me the day that she wouldn't try to kiss me. I had gotten so used to her around me almost every five seconds and clinging to me everywhere we went but now I'd have the peace I had so deeply desired. I slowly walked to where I usually meet up with Abyo and Ching half wanting to run home and half wanting to pour out how I was feeling to my best friend. They must have not heard me come up because they were n the shade of an alley embracing and making out, it seems Pucca's suspicion was correct. I stood there waiting pretending to have not noticed but they knew they were caught. "H-hey Garu," Abyo blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "So Flirting with the other girls is now off limits," I smirked masking how I truly felt. "Heh," He laughed a bit nervously and Ching blushed and smiled grabbing his arm. Pucca snuck up on me and put her hands over my eyes, "Sleep well lumpy?" She giggled. "Lumpy? You were the one who caused it," I said pulling her hands from my face. "Do not try pin this on me. You went somewhere you shouldn't have been," She said then her face turned red from the amused faces of Ching and Abyo. "Not like that," Pucca stomped her foot and they laughed. "Ok ok Pucca no need to get upset we believe you," Abyo patted her back. She pouted unsure whether to believe them or not and then her uncles called her in for the lunch rush. "Well she seems to be fine and cheery," Abyo smiled and patted my back. "Not so fast. She didn't try to kiss Garu," Ching said grabbing his arm. "Oh yeah," Abyo said looking at me hearing Ching point that out caused my smile to fade. I shrugged off their confused expressions and walked away, "Why would I care I don't share the same feelings. She is just my friend," I thought walking toward the woods. But something told me deep inside I was lying or just unsure about that.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Pucca's Pov:

"I had a feeling Ching and Abyo were dating," I thought clearing some tables and setting the dishes in the sink. Dada had taken a leave of absence which means more work for me but hopefully keeping busy will help me. A few hours passed and Garu had come in and took the usual table and sat there. My uncles had given me his usual order and I reluctantly headed to the table with what I could muster as a true smile. "Hey," He said as I placed his bowl down. "Hi," I smiled and turned to leave when he asked, "Sit with me?". "I really have to help my uncles," I tried. "I'm sure they won't mind you taking a break," he said and I sat across from him. "Yes?" I asked batting my eyes. "I wanted to ask you how you have been feeling. People see you smiling but I know you are hiding something," He said poking at his noodles. "What? I… I am fine," I said. "Oh please you haven't followed me around in a week or so, that is not like you." He said putting his chopsticks down. "So? I have been busy, and you don't like me anyway." I said probably a little louder than I intended and I am sure he could hear the hurt in my voice. "But why is he asking me this stuff? He doesn't like me so why dose it matter?!" I thought to myself and stood. "Pucca," He said grabbing my hand I jumped a little but withdrew my hand from his and returned to the kitchen.

After I finished cleaning the kitchen I slid out of back and rested my back against the hard door, sighing I began running to my secret spot deep in the forest.

Garu's Pov:

Pucca snuck out the back, I wasn't spying or anything I had actually gone to return the book to its hiding place but followed her when she snuck out. She ran deep into the woods and even past it to the cliff over looking the mountains, I had to stay in a tree because the area she is in is cleared of shrubs and trees. She stood looking out to the horizon then turned her back to the edge she then slowly walked back toward where she came from but turned and headed to well covered and abandoned training dojo. She made her way inside and grabbed a picture frame and sighed, "Garu you don't know this and in fact may never will…but I had thought of bringing you here to train and spar, but then this place wouldn't be a secret anymore… and it is my secret. When I stumbled here I trained to keep up with you so I could get ahead or catch you plain out… then I had come up with the crazy idea that if I became some top ninja you'd notice me and may even like me. Childish right?" She asked holding the frame to her chest and turned around. "Oh Garu it is a full moon, isn't it beautiful?" She asked the framed picture then a glisten of sadness filled her eyes, a strong breeze pulled her hair down and it waved in the air from the breeze. She looked up from her chest and tears ran down her face. The last thing she said before returning home was, "Selfish.".

When morning arrived I slowly got ready for the day, I had to try and pretend like everything was ok. After leaving the house I trained a bit then meditated, it was quieter than usual and it was becoming creepy. As I headed to the Gho Rong I ran into Ching and Abyo. "Oh hey Garu," Abyo laughed nervously and Ching had a look of pity plastered to her face. "Hi?" I said trying to walk past them. "So uh what are you up to?" He continued trying to block my way but I jumped over them and ran past toward Gho Rong. I stopped in my tracks when I had seen Pucca hand in hand with that rich brunette celebrity, she was turned away so I couldn't see her face but the brunette guy had a huge grin on his face. "Garu," Ching said reaching for me but I kept walking. "Why should I care? Finally I can walk the streets of Sooga in peace," I thought to myself still heading the Gho Rong. Sitting it felt like everyone was staring at me, I glanced around the room and caught almost every patron's eyes. Sighing I stood and headed for the door when Lazlo whatever his name is threw the heavy door open and lead Pucca to our table, pulling the chair out for her she smiled and sat down. Dada brought noodles and they began eating, I decided I'd spend lunch with Abyo and Ching.

"So Pucca won't be around much huh?" Ching said a little saddened and Abyo looked at his soda. I just kept drinking and listening rather than say anything. "Garu don't you have anything to say about this?" Abyo asked looking at me. I sighed then said, "Why dose it matter? She is my friend and if that weird foreign rich guy makes her happy then who am I to say anything. I mean it isn't like WE are dating, and well I always wanted her off my back," I shrugged and continued to drink. "Whaaa?!" Ching yelled and tears sprung from her eyes throwing her hands in the air and running home. "Ching!" Abyo called chasing her. After cleaning up I tried meditating, sitting in a clearing in the forest with my eyes shut I tried to breath as calmly as I could. A giggle ran behind me and my brow furrowed…. Silence….. Giggle. A grin formed across my lips and I slowly opened my eyes in hopes Pucca would be there. "Hello Garu," Ring Ring said smiling in front of me. I rolled my eyes and shut them again the smile turned to a frown. "Hey don't be rude," She said tapping my forehead. "What?" I asked looking at her. "I want to make a proposition… you know to help with your Pucca problem," She said with a sincere tone. I rolled my eyes again and she smiled, "Since Pucca is dating that rich guy you should date me. Then you'd be dating a popular, rich, good looking girl and can forget about Pucca,". "I knew it'd be dumb but wow you out did yourself Ring Ring," I said standing and walking away. "Besides I don't need help since there isn't a problem," I added then took off back home.

Third person Pov:

Pucca waited the tables and smiled to the patrons, Lazlo had gone to wait for her shift to end. "Pucca!" Ching screamed flying through the doors and tears flowed from her face. "Ching?" Pucca asked before she was heaved from where she was standing into the kitchen. "Ching what happened?" She asked trying to struggle free from Ching's death hug. "Don't go away Pucca! Why are you being so strange? I tried to ignore it but this has gone to far!" Ching said releasing her and took a fighting position.

Pucca's Pov:

"Ching I am not going to fight you over th-…" I started but was cut off when Ching threw a wok and hit me in the face. "No! I will get it out of you if it is the last thing I do!" Ching said grabbing another wok. Steam rolled off the top of my head and I heard my uncles scramble from the kitchen. Pulling the wok from my head I could feel my face glowing red, Ching threw flat wear at me but I used the wok to block them. "Ching," I said giving her one last warning. "Hiya!" She yelled and threw her wok I jumped away from it and kicked her back. "There is nothing to talk about and that is final!" I yelled stomping my foot.

Garu's Pov:

I heard my name being called but I didn't want to open the door, frantic knocking followed so sighing I answered. "Abyo?" I asked and he grabbed my arm pulling me out of the house. "Garu I need your help," He said dragging me back toward the village. "What is going on?" I asked pulling my hand free from his grasp. "Ching! She flipped and went to the Gho Rong, now her and Pucca are duking it out!" Abyo yelled waving his arms in the air. "So why do you need my help?" I asked rolling my eyes. "The only one foolish enough to go after Pucca when she is mad is her boyfriend but the only one strong enough to stop her is you!" Abyo yelled waving his hands again. Screams filled the streets when a large gust of wind blew the doors of Gho Rong open and the two ninja girls fighting took it to the streets. "Garu!" Abyo said pulling me. I followed him into town but to find the girls destroyed almost everything in their wake. "They went that way!" Chang said pointing to the forest path that leads to a cliff. Abyo and I ran as fast as we could and there Pucca and Ching were sweat beading their brows and they were panting. "Just tell me!" Ching said her chest heaving up and down. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Pucca yelled and charged at her but was blocked. "You have given up on Garu! Now you are dating the guy who tried to keep you from him!" Ching yelled twisting Pucca's foot and throwing her on her stomach. "So what!" She yelled kicking Ching in the gut and rolling onto her back and getting up. "Why!" Ching yelled and tackled Pucca, their hair was all messy, sweaty, and their clothes were all torn up. "Get off!" Pucca yelled using her knees to separate them then kicked Ching off. "Just tell me!" Ching rushed and tackled Pucca again but they had gotten unknowingly to close to the edge and fell off. "Ching!" Abyo yelled and we followed. The girls were still trying to strangle each other on the way down.

They bounced from branch to branch till they landed on the ground now separated Pucca laying face down and Ching upside down, back against a tree trunk. Pucca's shoulders began to quiver and shake, Ching frowned and plopped on her side then crawled to her best friend. "Pucca… I am sorry," She said putting her hand on her back. Pucca sat up and wiped her cheeks and kept crying, "Ok… I… I wanted to try an option. Garu never loved me back. And my stubbornness kept me from looking else where. So I started going out with Lazlo," Pucca said between sobs. Reading it and hearing her say it were to different things but boy did it sting, Abyo looked at me with a shocked face. "Pucca do you really think having a rebound will be the best idea?" Ching asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking… I just want to get over him so I can live normally with out heart break," She said rubbing her eyes. Ching sighed and that was when I left Abyo followed but I really wanted to be alone.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Garu's Pov:

Abyo got the hint halfway through Sooga and left me alone, slamming my door shut I grabbed another soda and popped the top. Chugging the can till it was empty I grabbed another and walked toward the center of my room, my table caught my attention I stood in front of it and looked at the decorations that littered it. Small dried up flowers from Pucca, confetti and ribbons from the Christmas festival, picture frames took up the most room: one of all of us (Abyo, Ching, Pucca, and myself), one of just me and Abyo, a Christmas photo from the festival of us, me wearing the cursed tie on my birthday, some one got (and sent me a copy of it) a photo of me giving Pucca a bouquet of flowers after she defeated Ring Ring because she was crying, the once haunted photo of what appears to be us, and one of us in front of the Gho Rong for her Birthday a few months ago. I grabbed the photo and looked at it she was clinging to my arm as usual, her head nuzzling my shoulder, blush taking her cheeks, and I had a small smile too. Setting the photo down, the phone began ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "What? Where was the last anyone had seen her? With who?!" I spoke with Dumpling and hung the phone up quickly grabbing my sword and heading to the forest.

Third person Pov:

"Even you to?" Pucca yelled and the ninja cowered. "Well it is mostly because Garu hasn't been around to fight!" Tobe said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh my… Noodles!" She yelled stomping the ground. Tobe's face turned blue and he backed away slowly. "What do you want Tobe!" She said balling her fists. "I already told you… uh Vengeance!" He yelled and soon regretted it. "I may be trying to get over him but that doesn't mean he is not my friend and I won't protect him!" Pucca said grabbing the collar of his top and holding him close so they were eye to eye. "Uh yes… well maybe… we can forget I said that," Tobe's eyes looked from her to the ground and back. Pucca's face grew red and before she could punch him she was stopped by the sight of a soda can. "Huh?" She asked and took the can from Tobe. She raised an eyebrow and he looked down, "Not many know this but I have given the whole "vengeance thing up long ago. I actually trained my ninja's and we mostly stay in our dojo, the thing is I realized I was so caught up in whatever my reasons for hating Garu that I wasn't living a full life. One thing we have in common was our stubbornness toward Garu," He said and popped the tab on the soda and sipped from it. Pucca grabbed his hand and lead him deeper to the forest.

"Why are we in this hidden cave?" Tobe asked as the roar of a waterfall filled the cave. "So we can talk without disruptions," Pucca said and lead him deep into the cave to the room where Destiny played his keyboard for her on the stage. It was empty now except for a few pillows to sit on, the curtain and beaded curtain at the entrance of the room. Tobe and Pucca sat on the pillows and drank their sodas, "I guess it is foolish to rely on another boy of whom you have no interest in to cure your sorrows but I wasn't sure where else to turn," She said and pulled out a lunch box she had with her. "Well I could kidnap you and he could save you and beat me up for old times sake," Tobe suggested and her face grew pink. "I don't want to force my affection on him anymore!" She said pulling out two pairs of chopsticks. Taking one Tobe felt a little warmth in his chest and said, "Who said anything about forcing your affection on him? It'd get you two alone for a bit," He shrugged and popped a steamed vegetable into his mouth and smiled. "Did you cook this Pucca?" He asked taking another few bites. "I always cook my own food… unless I am eating at the Gho Rong or leftovers," She said grabbing a dumpling and eating it. They continued to eat and chat for a while.

"You know I never thought I'd be saying this but… thank you for cheering me up Tobe," Pucca grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Tobe panicked at first but relaxed and Pucca released him. "Um you wanna have dinner?" She asked. "Dinner?" Tobe asked and his eyes grew. "Yeah as acquaintances," Pucca said motioning him to follow her. At the Gho Rong the three uncles were pacing worry filled their faces when Pucca lead Tobe through the doors and to a table. "Pucca!" They exclaimed and got into a protective stance between her and Tobe. "Don't worry I am fine. Just having some noodles with an acquaintance," She told them and her stomach growled which caused her to giggle and blush nervously. "Acquaintance?" Dumpling asked looking at Tobe. The uncles shrugged and went to prepare the noodles. "So I guess I'm not the only one wanting change in their life," Pucca commented playing with her chopsticks. "Heh yeah. I once lived for fighting but… ooh maybe after dinner I could show you my… secret obsession?" He said whispering to her. "Sure," She smiled. The noodles came soon after they started talking and they began eating. "You know as no offense to the chef s of course but I love your cooking a little better Pucca," Tobe said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Oh well I learned from the best," Pucca blushed nervously. "You don't think she likes this ninja do you?" Dumpling asked. "I hope not… we called Garu earlier after seeing the two disappearing in the woods while we went shopping," the other two said in unison. After eating Pucca and Tobe left again she followed him under the pale moonlight toward his house. Garu had seen the two leaving the restaurant and took a double take. "Pucca?" He softly mumbled. "Is she trying that hard to forget about me? Dating my childhood rival?" He thought to himself. He shadowed them and was ready to draw his blade when Tobe reached to grab Pucca when her back was turned.

"This is my prized one," Tobe said with wide, glossy eyes. "Ooh," Pucca looked at the beautiful orchid in a hand crafted ivory pot, small pink blossoms were carved to stick out like real flowers, with traditional painting mountains carved in, and a beautiful crane as well. "Oh my it is so beautiful," Pucca said and touched the soft petal of the magenta colored orchid. Tobe watched her fingers carefully caress the carvings, studying the textures and her eyes closed as her hand reached the crane. "It has so many etchings to give it a feathery look she said eyes still closed her hand slightly brushed his and came to the hidden addition. "What is this?" She asked running her hand over it. "A yin yang symbol but there seems to be something set in it," She said letting her fingers explore it. "Yes onyx and a pearl," Tobe said turning it so she can see. Her eyes grew large and she poked at it and looked at the beautiful pot. "Here. I want you to take it," He said handing her the pot. "What? But it is your prized one," Pucca said holding it to her chest. "Yes which is why I'd rather give it to someone who'd appreciate it and have it where everyone can see it or at least they can see it everyday, than leave here in my secret garden." He said motioning her to look at the other filled, empty, and unfinished pots. "Here to make it officially your own," He pulled a red ribbon out and wrapped it around the lip of the pot and tied a beautiful bow. "I always knew it was missing something but never knew what," He said looking at it then her. "Thank you," She smiled. Garu sheathed his sword and sunk inside. "Even my worst enemy treats her nicer than I do or did," he thought to himself and hit his head against the tree. Pucca walked home slowly and held the pot to her chest smiling. Her uncles were pacing again when she entered holding a potted orchid and headed upstairs to her room. "Was that a potted orchid?" Dumpling asked. They all stared at the stairs in wonder and sweat covered their brows.

The morning sun brightened the land but every villager was dense… except Dada, Ring Ring, Lazlo, Tobe, and Pucca. She seemed cheery enough waiting tables and making deliveries. "Pucca, you have an um delivery for Garu." Dumpling told her and she grabbed the take out box and headed to her scooter. "Oh my lotus blossom!" Lazlo yelled dancing toward her. "Hey Lazlo," She said trying a smile. "Oh my sweet Pucca won't you join me for a stroll?" He asked waiting for her to take his arm. "Oh I can't I have to make some deliveries," She said holding up the take out box. "Garu?" He read and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah he just called in an order," She shrugged. She started her scooter and drove down the streets of Sooga. Normally she'd race to make sure she had time to spare for the delivery but she wanted to emotionally prepare herself for seeing him since she snapped at him. Finally arriving with fifteen minuets to spare Pucca slowly made her way to the door, reaching it she knocked. She took deep breaths and reassured herself of her strength and she was doing this for her own good. Garu opened the door and Pucca handed him the take out box, she waited for him to pay her but when he just stared at her she raised her hand. He grabbed it and pulled her into the house taking her off guard.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Pucca looked at Garu in a bit of shock then reverted back to the calm delivery girl. He silently walked to the kitchen and she turned from him to see his table, the only real sign that anyone lived here since it is always so spotless. Pucca's eyes darted to him and Abyo, then the picture of all of them, only when her hands touched the table and examine it did she notice all the dried flowers. "Could be from anyone," She thought and grabbed two of the pictures and held them to her chest. Tears trickled from her eyes and down her cheeks, she looked down at the photo of the two who looked like her and Garu, then to the photo of them on her birthday. She looked deeper into the picture then was absorbed in a memory of the day.

Pucca's flash back:

The day was slow to slow, Pucca was hanging with Ching since everyone else seemed to be busy. "I have three gifts for you, but I don't see the harm in giving you one now," Ching smiled and held up a small box to Pucca. Pucca held the box and slowly opened it since Ching made it look so nice. "Aw Ching!" Pucca squealed at the orchid. "It is made of pearl, the center is encrusted with gold, the lining of the petals are gold, the leaves are jade, and it is a hair accessory!" Ching said grabbing it and putting the teeth of the comb like part next to one of Pucca's buns. "See," She smiled. "Oh Ching it's so beautiful!" Pucca's eyes grew large and she smiled really big. "Anything for my best friend," Ching hugged her tightly and they giggled.

"Happy birthday Pucca!" The villagers cooed at her birthday ball that evening. She smiled and hugged her guests squealing with every hug. "Thank you so much," She smiled and her uncles brought out the cake. Pucca was in a beautiful glittery, red, gold trimmed Chinese dress with black stockings and black heels. Her hair in her usual buns with gold bands rather than red, the orchid Ching gave her was the finishing touch, and light make up a bit of light brown for eye shadow, tiny bit of blush and shimmery lip gloss. Santa was taking pictures of the party for her uncles, Garu was standing next to Abyo dressed in black as usual. Ching was standing next to Abyo drinking punch when Pucca had returned from greet her guest well all except one. "Thank you for coming Garu," She said and hugged him. "You guys act like I wouldn't show up," He said rolling his eyes and she kissed his cheek not noticing what he said. Soon after she opened her presents and everyone cheered. Ching tried not to notice but the only one who didn't get Pucca anything was Garu, her and Abyo had a silent discussion about it by the punch bowl. Pucca had rejoined them and only Ching was successful in not saying anything but Abyo and his mouth. "I can't believe Garu didn't get you anything," Abyo stated bluntly and Pucca held her smile. "Abyo!" Ching nudged him. "It's ok, just him being here is a treat. I admit I am kinda surprised he came because I chase him all over every day just about all day so…it is fine," She said watching the dance floor. "Want to dance?" Ching asked Pucca but we all know Abyo. "Why yes," He said grabbing Ching and dashing toward the dance floor. Pucca watched them and swayed slowly to the music, after awhile she turned and snuck out for some air.

"Ah Sooga you always make me so happy," she softly said to herself taking in the quiet, moonlit streets. Taking a breath of air she walked off and ended up at the other side of town before she sat on a stone bench a few miles from the village. Looking at the full moon and sighing calmly. Back at the ball Ching managed to break away from Abyo and returned to the punch bowl to find Pucca gone. "Maybe she is chasing Garu?" Ching asked herself since the two weren't anywhere around. Pucca sat back and took a deep breath, "Why'd you leave your party?" a slightly annoyed voice asked. Turning she had seen Garu standing next to the bench, "Oh I just needed some fresh air." She smiled. "All the way outside of town?" Garu asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah… I went on a stroll and before I knew it I was here," She explained. "You sure it is because you were alone over at the punch bowl or the fact that I didn't give you anything for your birthday?" He asked and she sat up straight. Suddenly the feel of a pendant hit her bosom and the soft tickle of a necklace embraced her neck. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but the things I picked Ching and everybody else had already gotten you. I thought bout giving you cash to buy something but then I thought about something that'd be different and would be more like me to give," He said to her ear and she blushed violently. "Happy birthday Pucca" He said and walked back toward the party. She looked down and held the small smooth onyx ninja star with white gold cresting around the edges. "Best gift ever," She softly said to herself and held it to her chest.

End of flash back:

Pucca was holding the pendant under her shirt and a tear escaped and landed on the framed picture but she quickly put it down and wiped her tears away as fast as she could. "Hm?" Garu looked at her and she was looking at his table, she turned around something felt off but after being paid she told him she wanted to talk to him but had to get back to work. She left and Garu went back to his table noticing that two pictures had been moved and a few flowers were pushed during her exploration. He picked up the two photos and put the one of the ghost back in it's place but looked at the birthday picture and it took a moment to notice the dot on the glass. He wiped it and knew Pucca had been crying.

Pucca had told her uncles she wasn't feeling well and they gave her the rest of the day off, she rushed to her room and plopped on the floor then looked at her dresser which had two of the same pictures as Garu's table, the one of all of them and her birthday party, she had a different picture from the Christmas festival, and one of her and Ching. She held one of just Garu when he was meditating and a soft smile crept onto her lips. _"Don't worry Garu it's the last time,"_ her voice rang in her head of the sentence she said before she kissed the unconscious ninja. Her smile faded and she put the photo face down and laid back on her floor. Her eyelids became very heavy and she soon fell asleep only to be awoken by a tapping on her window. The sun had set in fact it seemed to be the middle of the night, she opened her window to find Lazlo on bamboo stilts. "What are you doing?" Pucca hissed at him for flashing his flashlight in her face. "I didn't see you after you made your delivery my little lotus blossom," He said and puckered his lips hoping for a kiss. "We need to talk she said knocking the flashlight from his hand and jumped from her window, landing crouched with her knees bent. He followed her to a clearing and he kept trying to kiss her. "Lazlo. Lazlo, stop it!" She yelled as he knocked her down and kissed her neck. "Get off!" She squirmed and a shriek escaped her lips when he managed to tear off her top. "Are you crazy?!" She yelled and kicked him in the face. "Only because my lotus won't show me her affection," he whined. "And I won't," She said stomping her foot. "Do not resist me my beautiful dumpling," He said tackling her and she landed on to kneeing him in the groin. "Get away!" She screamed and he was then thrown to the ground. Pucca stood with a dirt smudge on her cheek, top removed, pants pulled down slightly, and her hair slightly messed up from the struggle. "What the?" Lazlo asked standing. Then he was punched in the chin then the stomach, kicked in the side then the chest. Garu then leg swept him and looked at Pucca who was watching with shock in her eyes a small bruise formed on her cheek and his forehead turned red in anger. Turning back to Lazlo Garu gave him a black eye, broke his nose, and knocked a few teeth out. "By the way Lazlo… I'm breaking up with you," She said softly in his ear before using the bamboo stalk she pulled back to launch him away. Garu looked at Pucca and a soft blush ran across his cheeks, her white bra was the only thing keeping her from the cold but then his eyes darted to the ninja star resting on her chest.

"What no wise cracks?" Pucca asked him. "Oh how grateful you are," He said sarcastically. "Oh ha ha," She said fuming. "Uhg it tore," She said looking at her ripped shirt. "Here," Garu said pulling his shirt off and handing it to her. "I'll be fine," She tried to refuse but he got it on her and took the torn one. "Hey what are you doing?" She asked as he stuffed it in his pocket. "It disappearing is better than trying to explain how it got torn when you were "sleeping in your room"," Garu said turning. "Garu… wait," She reached out to him. He went to turn but she hugged him from behind and nuzzled her head into his back. "Thank you," She said tightening her grip around his waist. It felt good… to have her arms around him again. "You are welcome… Pucca," He said and placed his hand over hers. She at first didn't want to let him but she left her hand under his and warm tears touched his bare back. "Pucca?" He asked trying to turn around. "I'm sorry! I snapped at you… I am sorry I have been avoiding you! Oh Garu I wanted to forget you! I didn't want to love you anymore! But I can't! … I can't stop… loving you Garu!" She yelled between sobs and held him very tightly. "Pucca…" he started but she cut him off. "I know you don't feel the same… and you may never will. But Garu I will always be at your side, no matter what you'll always have me to turn to even if I am just a friend. I just don't want to drive you away!" She said the tears flowed like crazy now. Without saying a word Garu turned around grabbed the sides of Pucca's face and forced his lips against hers. Her eyes shot open then slowly closed, she slightly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to explore it. He kissed her deeply and passionately, she let her hands explore his back memorizing every detail, her hair fell from her buns and he cradled the back of her head with his right hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist holding them close together. "Is this a dream? If it is I don't want it to end… don't wake me up," She thought as Garu kissed her passionately.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	6. In the Secluded Creek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Garu's Pov:

"I acted without really thinking but damn it felt so right to feel her embrace and for once not want to run away, I mean there have been times where I felt something but never wanted to admit it but I can't hold it any longer," I thought as I held Pucca in my arms as I carried her home. Jumping and flipping through her window laying her on her side, her tired eyes looked at me begging _'Don't go.'_ I laid down next to her pulling her back to my chest and I felt her breath slow and soft, nuzzling my mouth to her neck I could smell her and she smelled so sweet. Resting my hand on her stomach I felt so relaxed, I waited for her to fall asleep humming a soft lullaby she'd sing to me, Ching, or Abyo when we felt sick. I looked to her window when she had finally drifted to sleep but I turned back to her and decided I'd stay… till dawn, I cuddled back up to her and met her in deep sleep.

The sound of the morning birds woke me and I sat up rubbing my eyes I don't remember a sleep so peaceful. Standing I leapt from her window as the first lights of dawn peeked from behind the mountains and ran home before anyone woke up.

Pucca's Pov:

The light had shone through my window I steadily sat up peeled out of my night shirt, "Figures it was just a dream." I thought to myself heading to the washroom. After washing I grabbed the first things I laid my eyes on and threw them on. It wasn't like me to wear a black shirt but I wasn't in the best of moods, after brushing and tying my hair up I watered my orchid and headed down to the restaurant. "Good morning Pucca," My uncles said and I waved a good morning to them.

Third person Pov:

The day was quieter than usual especially since Pucca wasn't zipping around on her scooter. "Hey Garu," Abyo waved sitting on a shaded bench in front of Chang's dojo. "Hi Abyo," Garu said sitting with a soft smile. "Boys welcome," Chang said opening the door. "Hello master Chang," Abyo said jumping from the bench and ripping his shirt off. "Is Ching home?" He asked as Garu sat meditating as best as he could. "Actually she went to the Gho Rong to see if Pucca wanted to hang out but came back shortly after to say she was going to look for her. Assuming Pucca wasn't at the Gho Rong and neither of them have come by," Chang said tapping his chin. "Wait Pucca wasn't at the Gho Rong? Then who is delivering noodles?" Abyo asked dramatically. "I am unsure. I guess you have to go "investigate" this," Chang said leading the boys out. "I'm so glad you have your priorities straight Abyo," Garu said to his best friend as they walked to the Gho Rong. "What I also am curious as to where Pucca might be," He said putting his hands on the back of his neck.

**Over with Pucca: **

Sitting on a small boulder in a secluded part of the forest Pucca meditated, the water rushed by on both sides of her since the boulder is in the middle of the river. The sun pierced through the canopy of greenery above her, reeds stood at the bank, a hallowed log made a bridge halfway across the water fall above. Breathing deeply Pucca lifted her hand and blocked a stone falling from the waterfall, softly caressing the smooth surface, Pucca laid it down eyes closed and the soft sound of the water filled her mind. "Of course it was just a dream. He could never love me back. We are friends and that is enough, still it'd be nice… to be his. I must keep my distance… and not drive him away," She thought and fell into deep meditation.

**Back with Garu and Abyo:**

"I'm afraid Pucca left early this morning. We thought she went looking for you Garu," Uncle Wo said finishing the cooking process to their noodles and putting it into bowls to be served. "Ching however did come by twice. Both times looking for Pucca, I thought something was off this morning I mean Pucca wore all black. I hadn't seen her dress like that since…" Wo started but Dumpling nudged him and they both looked to Linguini for help. "Well it was at the bottom of her drawers. I'm sure she just never needed to wear it till now," Linguini said and Garu narrowed his eyes. "Well anyway while I went out to purchase some vegetables I did notice the direction she was going. She was headed out toward shimmer creek," Linguini said twisting the dough to make more noodles. "I heard rumor that beyond the falls is a secluded creek if you want to go check out there. However I'd look for Ching first she must be very worried and we know how Ching gets when she is worried," Dumpling said wiping his knives down.

The boys left the Gho Rong in search of Ching. "Oh Abyo if you are looking for Ching I had seen her head over toward Garu's just a few moments ago," Officer Bruce said sipping from his cup. Abyo and Garu headed toward his ninja house and found Ching knocking on it. "Ching," Abyo said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Oh Abyo, Garu I can't find Pucca anywhere," She said tears welling in her eyes. "I looked everywhere and Ring Ring said she saw Pucca run away because Garu doesn't love her," Ching said squeezing Abyo. "You really believe that Pucca would do that knowing it do this to you, her best friend?" Garu asked and Ching suddenly turned red. "Ooh that little," Ching grumbled. "Look that aside we may know where Pucca is," Abyo said grabbing Ching by the hand and leading her in the direction. "Abyo you do know that it is this way right?" Garu pointed in another direction. "Of course I do," Abyo said following Garu who was now rolling his eyes.

Garu's Pov:

"Why would Pucca just run off? Without saying a word… did I upset her?" I thought to himself as he lead Abyo and Ching toward shimmer creek. In the distance there was a figure kneeling and I slowed the crouched approaching silently. The kneeling figure was pulling something from the ground and it quickly stood and checked the surroundings. I jumped from the shrubbery to find Tobe pulling a flower out of the ground by the bulb. "I can explain," Tobe said holding the plant. "No time," I said sheathing his sword and walked toward the edge of shimmer creek. "Which way to the secluded creek?" Abyo asked looking at the shrubs. "That way," Tobe pointed in front of them. "Why should we trust you?" Abyo asked. "Then don't," Tobe shrugged and left holding his plant. "What do you think Garu?" Ching asked looking around. I headed straight, "You aren't serious are you?" Abyo asked following. "Look Tobe and Pucca have been hanging out he gave her an orchid. If he was going to put us in harms way Pucca would beat the crap out of him before he could say uncle," I said and continued, Abyo and Ching followed me.

Third person Pov:

The are is very secluded and quiet, the trio made their way toward the sound of water. Pucca kept still her mind empty and her body numb. "Hey look there is Pucca!" Ching said pointing from the log down to the sitting figure in the center of the river. "Hey Pucca!" Abyo called but the girl remained still. "Pucca?" Ching asked and slipped causing some of the log to chip and fall. "Be careful," Garu told them and jumped down landing on the left side of the waterfall. Ching stared at Pucca's back and then leapt to where Garu had landed. Garu walked till he could see Pucca's face and turned to Ching, "She is meditating." He said and turned to Abyo who jumped and barley made it since he tried showing off. "Hey Pucca!" She heard her name being called and she was pulled from her deep meditation. Her soft brown eyes shot open and she stared forward for a few moments then turned her head over to her friends. "Pucca how did you get over there?" Abyo asked with amusement. She stood and jumped catching a tree branch she swung back and forth a few times and then released, their eyes widened when she back flipped three times and landed before them with her knees bent. "What brings you guys out here?" She asked standing straight.

"So you were looking for me? I didn't think I was gone that long," Pucca said and looked up to the thick canopy. "Well now that we have found you can we go back and get lunch I'm starving," Abyo said proudly and blushed when his stomach growled. "hey can you guys get a head start I need to talk to Pucca a minuet," Garu said and grabbed her arm.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	7. Tale of the Golden Dragon prt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

Ching and Abyo were a little reluctant at first but gave in and began walking but stayed quiet to try and hear what Garu had to say. "Pucca are you ok?" He asked and she looked a little surprised at his question. "Well yes I am ok. I just came out here to meditate," She said looking around. "But why all the way out here?" he asked following her gaze to the large tree. "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps I needed to be alone with my own thoughts," She replied turning to face him. He looked back at her and their eyes met, "So why all black?" Garu asked looking past her to Abyo and Ching who had stopped just barely in ear shot of their conversation. "Oh it was the first thing I had seen so I threw it on," Pucca shrugged.

At the Gho Rong they sat eating Ching and Pucca carrying their normal conversation about dresses and the new Kissy Love Warriors movie that will be coming out soon. "Abyo and I are going to go see it. Oh you and Garu should come to!" Ching said dreamily. "Wait what?" Abyo asked looking at his girlfriend. "We are going to see that movie," Ching said turning red in the face and she pulled her sword out threateningly. "Of course we are," Abyo said more afraid of Pucca's threatening look behind her best friend. "So how about it Garu?" Abyo said nudging his best friend. Garu shrugged and looked at Pucca who was yet again locked in Ching's conversation about dresses. "Well thanks again for lunch Pucca," Ching said hugging her. "Anytime. Wish I could hang out after work today but with Dada on leave still I'm stuck even after we close shop," Pucca said looking back to the kitchen and thought of the dishes that were piling up. "Well maybe tomorrow," Ching smiled and they left. "Wait where are we going?" Abyo asked as he followed Garu and Ching. "To Master Soo's," Garu said leading the way. "Why?" Abyo asked and Ching shook her head. "To find out what Pucca's uncles are hiding," Ching said stepping on to the cloud waiting for Abyo to join so they can go up.

"Why hello Ching, Garu, and Abyo. What brings you to my palace?" Master Soo asked as one of his maidens poured him some tea. "We seek information," Ching said stepping forward. "Oh and of what?" Soo asked sipping from his cup. "Pucca. Why isn't she with her parents, why is she unbelievably good at martial arts, and what is her uncles hiding?" Ching said straight to the point. Soo's eyes widened and he dropped his cup which shattered into many pieces. "Why the sudden interest?" Soo asked looking down at them. "She has been acting odd lately and we want to know why," Abyo answered. "Follow me," Soo said hopping onto his cloud and lead them to a library. "This is the earliest file we have of her family," So said plopping the dust covered book on a table. "This file is of her uncles," Ching said looking at the page with a picture of the young men. "Yes. As you can tell they were not born here. They weren't entrusted with Pucca's care until years later after the Gho Rong was well known," Soo said looking at the next page. "Who is that?" Ching asked pointing at the fourth male in the picture in front of the Gho Rong. "That's Pucca's father," Soo said and turned the page. "You know him?" Abyo asked. "Yes. I knew her family for a long time. In fact when Pucca was entrusted to her uncles that wasn't the first time she had been here. Her family often visited her uncles here," Soo said and turned the page again. "Wait you say knew them? They aren't…?" Ching asked looking up at him. "I am afraid so," Soo said looking at the family portrait on the page. "Whoa that is Pucca's mother?" Abyo asked looking at the woman. "Yes Haruka her mother, Ping her father, Soske her elder brother, and Mikiru her older sister." Soo said pointing to each member. "They were a notorious and very honorable ninja clan. The Dragon clan was very powerful and highly respected," Soo said lifting the book and studied the page. "The Dragon clan?" Abyo asked and looked to Garu who was silent and intent on listening. "Yes as in the four dragons. The first born was said to hold the traits of the red dragon: power, responsibility, determination, and compassion. The second born holds the power of the green dragon: wisdom, smarts, balance, and empathy. The third born holds the power of the gold dragon: courage, strength, love, and the need to protect others. The fourth born holds the power of the blue dragon: will, tranquility, speed, and understanding." Soo told them and closed the book. "Now will you please leave," Soo told them casting a cloud beneath them to escort them out.

"Well we know now so can we please drop it?" Abyo said standing and dusting his clothes off. "No they are hiding something and we need to know what. Hey we can ask your dad he holds the records of those registered here in Sooga," Ching said grabbing his hand. "Asking my dad for personal information?" Abyo thought about it and a smile crept over his lips. The three headed to the Sooga police station and entered after Abyo. "Dad can I ask for a favor?" Abyo asked Officer Bruce with his pout eyes. "What is it over?" He asked and looked at Ching and Garu. "We want to see Pucca's registration records," Abyo softly kicked the ground. "You had come to ask to see private records over?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes but we have her best interest at heart… well me and Garu at least," Ching said looking up at him. "I am afraid I can not do that," Bruce told them and sat back in his chair. "But sir," Ching protested. "I can't because all there is, is her guardian papers for her uncles and some hospital records. Everything else was taken care of by Master Soo and her uncles, no one knows where her paper work is if she even has any is. Master Soo was the one who decided she'd stay here with her uncles and demanded no questions asked," Bruce said giving Garu a small thin envelope. "All that is in that envelope is hospital records for some one named… Keichi Haturo," Abyo said looking at it. "He died three days after arriving here with Pucca?" Ching read and Garu's interest peaked. "He was covered in burns, arrows stuck out most of his back, he had lost a lot of blood on his way here. The doctors did everything they could but he was poisoned, all his wounds were horribly infected and he had internal bleeding on top of everything." Bruce informed them and took the records back. "You were there?" Ching asked with interest. "Of course most of Sooga was the sun had just set and it was the Gho Rong's third anniversary. There was a huge party going on when the rider had shown up," Bruce said then turned from them. "It was a dark day for the brothers but it is better not to dig any further into the past. Everyone should be happy that Pucca is here alive and well, not worrying about what kind of past did she come from. Now if you'd please go," Bruce said and they filed out. "How come no one will give us a straight answer?!" Abyo said and ripped his shirt off. "If most of Sooga was there and there is only one other immortal beside Master Soo living here I think I know who may have an answer," Ching said and lead them to where her hunch lived.

"Santa?" Abyo asked and looked at Ching. "Yeah he is the only other immortal living here so he should have an answer sides he is the easiest to get answers out of," She smiled and lead them inside. "They said you'd be coming," Santa said after they entered. "We just want a straight answer," Ching said drawing her swords. "You won't get it from me," Santa said and pulled out a sharp candy cane sword. Garu blocked Santa's sword and heel swept him. "Ho ho ho, don't you know that this is pointless." Santa flipped and jumped from box to box. "Just tell us!" Ching threw ninja stars at him and he blocked them all. "Hiya!" Abyo yelled and swung at Santa but before he could be any help he was tied up in a long green ribbon. "Just tell us!" Ching repeated and charged at him but was pinned against the wall with Christmas cookie ninja stars. "Don't be naughty just drop it," Santa said sword locked with Garu. Garu swung and Santa back flipped and landed doing a split. Garu lunged but Santa dodged and threw more ninja stars but Garu cut them all down, "What are you hiding?" Garu asked giving his death stare but Santa pulled up his ninja mask and grabbed another sword and took a stance. "Just try it… fire wasp," Santa said and narrowed his eyes. Garu ran forward but side stepped when Santa brought his left sword down and lifted his sword to block Santa's right sword. Garu head butted Santa and lunged again but was knocked to the ground by Santa's enormous belly. Jumping back up Garu swung his sword cutting Santa's swords in half, Santa threw them down and tossed a gumdrop which exploded into purple smoke. "Where do you think you are going?" Abyo wrapped the now untied ribbon around Santa's leg and pulled him back to the center of the room. "What do you know!" Ching yelled tackling him and sitting on his back. "Alright fine!" Santa said looking up at them.

"It was long ago I had taken those pictures. The dragon clan were celebrating their honor, young Pucca had exceeded expectations as most assumed she would. Of course nothing less than perfect would have been tolerated. Un like her sister Mikiru Pucca excelled at martial arts but just because Mikiru wasn't skilled like her siblings didn't make her un honorable in fact she became a wonderful fan dancer and their father believed that the highest honor that can be achieved is through following your heart. Pucca thought fan dancing was beautiful so she incorporated it with her martial arts, using pleated fans made of steel, course her father had them crafted so they were the color gold. And she was the top of her class a very promising ninja and nothing ever severed her family bonds, she trained daily with her brother and danced with her sister and still had time to practice her calligraphy. Ah I remember how beautiful she looked in her golden silk dress… back then she was not allowed to wear anything with a lot of red, because she was the third born and red was only for the first born. Ah and she looks nothing like her mother, she has her fathers black hair, his brown eyes, his pale skin, and his brain. Of course much like her mother when you make Pucca mad she has unbelievable power, her mother's temper, her mother's strength, and determination. Oh I remember how they met it reminds me much of Pucca and you Garu, he was determined to be honorable and work with his brothers. They all shared a dream to become famous chefs and though Ping shared great skill in the battlefield he had no idea what to do in the kitchen. He studied and worked very hard but to no end was his failure, his brothers tried to teach him but he couldn't do anything they tried to show him. So he took up ninjitsu, but visited where his brothers trained and worked everyday. A semi famous resturaunt where they worked for a man famous for his udon. A clumsy waitress worked there and fell spilling several bowls on him. She apologized and when their eyes met she fell madly in love with him," Santa began telling the story now sitting with the three who were entranced in the tale. "She tried very hard but kept dropping and spilling whatever she carried, soon she had taken up ninjitsu to learn balance and be able to serve properly. Try as she might she always managed to spill on him. She then wanted his attention in a positive way so she began dressing up and wearing make up, still tripping over her own two feet. He never admitted how much he liked her the way she was but she still tried. After his brothers left to go start their own resturaunt Ping left as well. He left for an enlightenment and to complete his ninja training. Haruka reverted back to her old self after awhile but she felt a horrible sting whenever the dragon clan was mentioned. After five years Ping returned and visited the old resturaunt where his older brothers used to work. She didn't understand why since they weren't there but after some time they had began dating and soon after that he proposed to her. They began raising a family not long after and were happy…until the day they died," Santa said wiping tears away from his eyes. "Now that I have told you all I know will you please leave me alone?" Santa asked weeping in a darkened corner. The three looked at each other and left Santa to sob alone in his work shop.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	8. Tale of the Golden Dragon prt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

"If she is such a great ninja how come she isn't a student like us at the dojo?" Abyo asked and Ching ran home. "Dad," Ching said walking to Chang who was meditating. "Yes my little flower, what is it?" He said opening his eyes and smiling at her. "Why isn't Pucca one of your students?" Ching asked and his eyes widened. "Because I am honor bound. I had made a promise to her uncles that I'd never teach her martial arts," Chang said sitting cross legged. "Why would you promise something like that?" Abyo asked and Garu entered behind him. "They pleaded for me not to, they said "We must protect her from what has destroyed our family." and so I promised I wouldn't teach her. Which of course was a great disappointment for me since she is a dragon clan born, they are said to be great ninjas… well before they were all nearly wiped out. I felt horrible the day she came and asked to join the class and I had to turn her down," Chang said looking down at his knees. "She asked to join?" Ching asked. "Oh yes. Even before she met you guys she wanted to join but I had told her no," He replied and sighed. "Before she knew Garu?" Abyo said looking at him. "Yes you know she never used to wear red until she met Garu. She always wore gold, pink, and sometimes a sunset orange dress, oh I loved her old ninja costume it was the exact thing she had worn when she first got here. It was all black but she had a large gold dragon on the back with gold gloves and a gold trim on the mask part. But after she had awoken it was like she never knew she had it and her uncles had never spoken of it since," He told them and shortly after they left again.

"Ok so we know that Pucca is from a once highly respected ninja clan, her parents had a bit of a funny love as well, she had two older siblings, the clan she had come from was nearly wiped out, some where along in between getting here and leaving Pucca's care taker was fatally injured, and she never wore red till meeting Garu." Ching said looking at the boys. "So what happened to the rest of the clan?" Abyo asked. "Well upon reading some things in Master Soo's library I read where we can find where Pucca used to live," Ching said and they left a few notes with an excuse to Pucca, Chang, and officer Bruce. "Wow this is all that is left?" Abyo said looking at the ruins of what must have been a beautiful manor. "Unfortunately," The officer who brought them to the sight said leading them through the ruins. "This place must have been huge and elegant," Ching said looking around. "It was. Try not to take to long much of this place is unstable and I am needed back at the station right now," The officer said leaving the three and heading back to his car. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Abyo asked following Garu and Ching. "A place of meditation. It is said if you concentrate enough you can pull back the flow of time and see it with your own eyes," Ching said and they sat in a circle facing away from each other. They each slowly closed their eyes and began meditating for what seemed like forever nothing but silence filled their minds but then soft music grew and the darkness faded to a young girl in a gold dress practicing a fan dance.

The Dragon manor:

"Pucca!" Soske ran in picking up the girl and turned her upside down tickling her. "Soske stop!" She laughed and her fell back tickling her. She kicked her legs and turned really red. A crash sounded through the hall and Soske threw Pucca into her closet and unsheathed his sword. "Soske," Mikiru said entering the room and turning off the lights. "Mikiru what is wrong?" He asked his frantic sister. "Soske there is an attack… they managed to get passed the front gate. No brother! You have a more important mission handed directly from our leader. You must take Pucca and get out of here, take her to our uncles in Sooga and keep her from harms way." Mikiru said grabbing him before he could run from the room and defend the manor. "But what about you Mikiru?" he asked and she smiled softly at him. "No," He said tears welling in his eyes. "It is for the best brother, you are more capable to defend her and are much more physically adequate to make it out of the manor than I." Mikiru said and hugged him for the last time. "Now hide I hear them coming," She said and stood hid in the oposite corner though she was in plain sight. Soske hid in the closet and held Pucca in his arms, his hand was over her face trying to cover her eyes. The closet was left open just a crack so he can be ready to fight or run when the time came. Mikiru braced herself as the sliding doors were thrown open and a ninja grabbed her by the hair pulling her from the corner. She sobbed and was thrown to her knees, Soske clutched his sword and shut his eyes when she screamed and turned silent. Pucca stared wide eyed as Mikiru kneeled there in the center of a group of men she was trembling, one unsheathed his sword and Mikiru screamed only once blood trickled from her back. She fell limp and Pucca's mouth opened and she went to scream but Soske covered it and shielded her from the open crack. The men cleared out and Soske slowly opened the door he held Pucca at his waist his arm wrapped around her waist so her belly faced the ground.

"Mikiru!" Pucca sobbed at the sight of her sister's lifeless body. "In here!" Some voices yelled and Soske readied his sword. "Over here!" Men yelled charging at him. Soske blocked and cut many of them down with one arm, "Soske no! We can't leave her!" Pucca yelled as he ran away holding her. He fought his way to the outside and adjusted Pucca so her arms were around his neck and held her like that. "Fire!" A man yelled and a volley of arrows flew toward them. Soske dodged them and shielded Pucca, still fighting his way out another volley came with no where to shield the both of them he shielded Pucca. Pucca looked up at his smiling face and blood trickled from his mouth and dropped to her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked holding her. "Soske…" She started but was cut off by the sound of running footsteps. Soske ran out to the garden and laid Pucca on the trunk, the weaved roots cradling her as she looked up at the night sky bright orange at the bottom from the burning manor. "Keichi… carry on my mission, take Pucca to my uncles in Sooga village. There is a horse out back I want you to ride as fast as you can and never look back," He told the hooded servant. "But what about you, sir?" He asked Soske. "I will hold them off as long as I can," He said and crouched in front of Pucca. "Pucca… Please. Forgive. Me." He said as he put his thumb and index finger on her temples and squeezed. She was sitting up when he did it but she fell back and unconscious, he hugged her one last time and handed her over to Keichi. "Go now," He yelled and drew his sword running to the back of the garden. He was surrounded by ninjas but a soft smirk took his lips knowing his sister was headed toward safety, he cut many of the ninjas down as they attacked some he had to fight for the opportunity to end their miserable lives. A volley of arrows flew over head and his eyes widened, "No! Keichi won't fail me," He thought as he charged and cut more down. "Pucca… I'm sorry," Was his last thought as a sword plunged into his chest. He looked at the man responsible and his eyes widened as the sword was ripped from his body and he was cut down, laying on the ground facing the dirt road behind the garden he could barely see the horse running. "Now with your last breath watch as we exterminate the last of your pitiful Dragon clan," the man said and a volley of arrows flew and caught the rider but the horse kept going. The man stabbed Soske in his chest and twisted the sword till he stopped breathing and his eyes became hollow.

Presently:

Ching bent over the back porch and vomited tears streaming from her eyes. Garu was still silent and Abyo felt horrible. "Oh my god," Ching said sobbing. "Well now we know what we wanted to know," Abyo said an rubbed Ching's back. They returned to Sooga and returned to their homes none of them saying a word to each other or anyone.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Garu's Pov:

"I wonder what Master Soo wants," Ching said and Won quivered atop her head. "Do you think he knows?" Abyo asked and looked at me. I stayed silent because I was sure we were in for it, everyone told us to let it go but we kept on. "I'm sure you know I am aware of your recent actions. I can't blame you for seeking out the truth, but you must know we kept it a secret for her safety." Soo began and sat down. "You want answers? Truly? Well here it is, you three knew Pucca before she'd come to live here. Has the question ever crossed your minds as to why out of every boy in Sooga Garu caught here attention?" He asked but didn't let any of us answer. "Because you two used to be sweet hearts," He said turning to me. "Pucca hasn't completely forgot about everything which is what makes it harder to keep it a secret," He continued. "What Pucca and Garu?" Abyo asked and then added, "I think I'd remember my best friend having a sweet heart.". "Would you, if I made everyone in Sooga forget that they met her? Like I had told you before Pucca had come here visiting her uncles and it is not everyday Sooga has an honorable family come and stay for months on in. You had met when she became a new student at your father's dojo Ching," He countered. "But my father said he turned her down," Ching said shocked. "Yes after we erased his memory and made him promise to never teach Pucca martial arts," Soo said and handed me a small box. Inside was a small leather book that matched Pucca's "diary", a photo album and what seemed like a wrapped knife. "Foose," Soo said and an orb appeared enveloping the room.

Flash back:

Sooga was quiet as usual but Chang's dojo had a bit of a loud class. "Very good class, I'd like you all to meet the new student who comes from the very honorable Dragon clan." Chang said and went to lead the student in. "Wow a new partner to spar with huh Garu?" Abyo smiled at the quiet ninja who just nodded. "Everyone meet Pucca," Chang said and the quiet girl poked her head out from behind him. "A girl?" Abyo asked sticking his tounge out. "So who would like to be her practice partner?" Chang asked and Abyo stood first. "I guess I could show her the ropes," He said and did his before battle show off act. Pucca just smiled and took a stance Abyo charged and kicked but she easily caught his foot and spun him to the ground belly up. "Well uh beginners luck," He said and leapt but she did a full split and he flew right over her. Chang's eyes widened and she stood with her back still to him Abyo lunged and punched her. Everyone gasped when they seen his hand fly right by her she held it there by swinging her arm over his and twisted it, now on his knees Abyo cried "Uncle" and she let go. "Excellent. Now please get in formation for our next line of practice," Chang clapped and Pucca stood in between Ching and Tobe. "Tobe?" The three said together. "He doesn't have his scar… and he is in our class?" Ching said and they looked on in shock. "I'd like to see the damage you can do the dummies and how quickly you can complete the course. Now If I may Pucca would you please go first," Chang said and waited as she stepped forward. Thirteen dummies were set up out back some in bushes, a few in trees, and the rest spread about the course. Pucca pulled out her fans and Abyo laughed but everyone nudged him. Taking a deep breath Pucca began running and attacked a few dummies, she ran the course quickly but everyone was curious as to how she would finish on time with the other dummies set up to throw projectiles at. Un linking a small piece on her fans Pucca threw them and they separated and pierced the dummies, she turned and bowed to Chang who was speechless. Garu's eyes widened and he blushed at the smiling girl. After class was over Pucca ran out to a tall ninja in the front who picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed to the Gho Rong. The next day the girl besides Ching was the first one to show up, she and Ching were talking and having tea. Garu and Abyo watched as Ching buddied up with Pucca, "Can you believe how much of a show off she is," Abyo said and Garu sighed. "You were the one showing off Abyo," Tobe said and sat in position getting ready for the meditation session. "Pft," Abyo rolled his eyes and silently watched as everyone meditated.

Days, turned into weeks and soon Pucca was here more often than not. "Garu would you partner up with Pucca today?" Chang asked and he nodded. While walking toward Pucca Abyo accidentally tripped Garu. He fell forward and soon his lips were pressed against hers, blush crept over both their faces but she was soon growling with rage and punched him. He stood and a black eye formed quickly, she breathed hard and cooled quickly. She pressed ice against his eye and tears welled in hers, though she was silent her expression said that she was sorry. While everyone else trained Pucca tended Garu's eye, when she leaned over to grab something Garu followed so when she shot back up they bumped heads. They both rubbed their new bumps and looked to each other, neither breaking eye contact Pucca leaned forward his expression was at first nervous but he relaxed and they kissed. Out of view from everyone they held their real first kiss. They became practice partners but jealousy enraged Tobe. "You have the highest rank, the attention, now the girl! I challenge you," Tobe said stomping his foot. "Actually he has second highest," Abyo corrected him. "I don't care I will best him," Tobe said and drew his sword. Garu defended as Tobe attacked aggressively Pucca gasped when Tobe tripped Garu and went to attack again but was blocked by Pucca's fan. Pucca fought with Tobe and Garu looked on then joined in again. Garu tackled Tobe and they rolled struggling with each other, Tobe landed over Garu and had him pinned. Garu's sword was the only thing between his face and Tobe's twin swords, Pucca had jumped to tackle Tobe but pushed him down Garu had a split second to push the swords up and roll away. Tobe held his face screaming and when he turned around a large gash in the shape of an X was gushing blood. The ambulance came shortly after and rushed him away.

"Wow Pucca you helped Garu," Ching smiled but Pucca lowered her head in shame. She ran from the dojo and back to the Gho Rong. The next day Pucca had come in late her Father pulled Chang out to the front and they conversed for a bit while Pucca stared at the class. Garu rushed to her and she tried a soft smile but she began crying, she handed him a small black kitten and wrapped him in a hug. Following her father out Pucca glanced back once and left, Chang returned and continued the class. Days later Ching spoke up and asked, "Where is Pucca?". "She dose not attend this class anymore," Chang said and a look of sadness took all their faces. That evening everyone gathered at the Gho Rong and a scream was heard from outside. "Is he ok?" Some one in the crowd asked. "What happened?" Another asked and everyone looked on. The rider handed the unconscious Pucca to her uncle Dumpling and they began conversing, tears fell from the uncles' faces and officer Bruce began sending people home. "Pucca!" Ching exclaimed and her, Abyo and Garu rushed to the unconscious girl being cradled by her uncle. "Pucca?" Ching asked and they looked at her pale, slightly singed skin, small cuts and wounds. At the hospital the three waited to be able to see the girl when they over heard a conversation, "He erased her memory… well more or less blocked it. She won't remember any of them or much of them if she dose… Keeping it a secret will be to hard if anyone remembers… it is a horrible thing to ask but please Master Soo, we beg of you." Ho said to the Master. "I understand," Master Soo said and cast his spell. "No wait! I don't want to forget Pucca," Ching said but it was to late the orb appeared and slowly enveloped the room, the hospital, and slowly stretched over Sooga.

"Hey did you see the new girl?" Abyo asked running over to Ching and Garu. "New girl? Cool!" Ching exclaimed and Garu followed rolling his eyes.

End of flash back:

"Why are you telling us this now?" Ching asked crying. "Because you dug pretty deep as is. You wanted answers so badly so I gave you them. Tobe hates Garu because of what happened but he like the rest of Sooga lost his memory and only a bit of the memory remains." Soo said and took the album, diary, and box back. "What is this?" Abyo asked turning the white cloth over and it unraveled. Two gold plated fans fell out and Master Soo picked them up quickly. "Where did you get those?" Abyo asked. "She was holding them when she was brought here," Soo said and wrapped them back up. "So you kept them?" Garu asked tiny shards of anger seeping from him. "Where she will never find them," Soo said and put everything back in the box and made it disappear. "I can't believe it Garu was Pucca's boyfriend!" Abyo said and puckered his lips to make fun of him. "And Pucca put you in your place Abyo," Ching smiled raising an eyebrow. "Oh whatever," Abyo rolled his eyes. "There you guys are," Pucca said smiling. "Oh hey Pucca," Abyo said smiling very amused. "You were looking for us?" Ching asked and Pucca nodded. "I wanted to ask you for your help Ching," Pucca said grabbing her hand and leading her to the Gho Rong. "So now that they are busy how about we spar?" Abyo asked ripping his shirt off. "No I have some business to take care of," Garu said walking away. "What?" Abyo asked and he pouted.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

The moon is full and the night sky is clear dotted with many stars, a cool breeze has been setting in. Quietly running a shadowed figure ran from Master Soo's and through the forest of Sooga, up the road and through the streets. Softly knocking on a window, Pucca poked her head out and looked at the figure. "What are you doing here?" She asked letting Garu in her room. "I… wanted to give you something," He said and pulled out a small wrap from his pocket and held it out to her. "For me? But why?" She asked taking it. "Because… you deserve it," He said watching her un wrap it. "They're beautiful," She said running her fingers over the plated fan. "Thank you," She smiled and hugged him. The next day Pucca practiced with them and her uncle dumpling dropped a pile of plates. "Pucca where did you get those?" He asked and the other two looked to see what was going on. "Aren't they beautiful?" She asked posing with them. "You don't know what those are?" Ho asked. "Duh they are fans. What else?" She asked skipping to go outside. "Hey Pucca…" Tobe paused and stared at the fans in her hands. "Hey Tobe," She smiled and posed with the fans. "You… You were the one." Tobe said running his hand over his scar. "What is it… Tobe!" Pucca shouted when he swung his sword at her but she blocked with her fan. "I will have vengeance!" Tobe yelled and attacked again. "What are you talking about? You said you were through with that!" Pucca asked and did a back flip. "Enough of your impudence!" He yelled and brought both his swords down but she did a split and crossed her fans in an X form blocking them. She pulled her right hand back and smacked him with the fan thinly cutting his cheek. "Ninjas attack!" Tobe yelled and they swarmed her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and tried to hold them off. After knocking a few out she looked at her fans and fell her knees pointing inward, she lowered her head. A ninja swung a bamboo stick and hit the right side of her head with full on force, her hair fell from the buns. The stick snapped and blood poured from where he hit her, slowly she looked up and yelled, "Soske!". She unlinked another part of her fans and they snapped into two thin staffs, twirling them she duel wielded them and began knocking the crap out of Tobe's ninjas. She hit them against her thighs and they formed twin swords thickening the handles and she charged forward and continued fighting them. Knocking Tobe to the ground she looked down to him with her sword at his throat and shouted, "Get lost!". Tobe fled and she stood straight looking down to her dress, "Red is for the first born." She said sliding her sword into it and cutting it down the middle, it fell to the ground and she left her hair down slowly turning and going back to the Gho Rong. Reappearing in a gold top with black embroidery of a dragon on the back Pucca walked intimidating. "So after being my first kiss you came to reject me," She softly said looking to the sky. "It was because Master Soo made everyone forget," Garu tried but she simply said. "I don't need an explanation. It is ok,".

Days later:

Pucca sat quietly meditating when an arrow pulled her hair from her messy bun. "Long time no see Princess," He laughed and drew another arrow. She quickly used her fan to block the arrow and did a cartwheel over him. Kicking him she watched him tumble and landed with another arrow aimed at her chest, cutting the arrow down she charged at him. "Perhaps the boss let you live to long," He said and smacked her with his bow. She fell face down and crawled to her feet, quickly she cut the bow in half but he flipped behind her and wrapped the string around her throat. He leaned forward her back pressed to his and pulled strangling her, she kicked her feet and gasped for air. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide open, she turned her fan into a sword and held it to his throat. Pushing backward and holding her sword stationary his head flew clean off showering her back with blood, she pulled the string from around her neck and clung to what amount of air she could take in.

"Don't go…" Ching cried looking at the back of the seventeen year old. Pucca turned and looked at her three best friends, "If I stay… Sooga will be in danger." She told them and looked on to the open road. "But you have an insatiable need to protect… there is no place in more peril than Sooga. If you leave it will never be the same!" Ching tried to protest. "Don't make this any harder than it is. Please try to understand. How can I endanger the village I call home… full of the people I call friends to have something as trivial as happiness?" Pucca lowered her head and Ching sobbed. "I am sorry but I must go," She said walking forward and the three watched.

Off somewhere in a dim room:

"So that is where you have been hiding. How about we have a little reunion, I wouldn't want to keep the rest of your family waiting. What say you?" A sinister voice asked and smashed the cup he was holding.

Back in Sooga:

A dark cloud began looming over the small village, "What is going on?" Ching asked looking to Garu. "It appears we have a visitor," Abyo said looking at the looming cloud. Lightning struck and started a fire in the distance, "Everyone head to the Gho Rong!" Garu instructed and the villagers began running. "What are we going to do?" Ching asked and the look Garu gave her said everything. The fire was creeping toward Sooga at an un natural pace, not touching the village but surrounding it. Master Soo quaked from his palace and yelled "Foose!" Toward the open road. A horse leapt through the flames and a hooded rider looked down to the three, shadowy ninjas surrounded them and Garu unsheathed his sword. "Don't bother little one," The rider laughed and soon he, Ching, and Abyo were tied and bound with black magic rope. "Villagers of… whatever this whole of a village is called, I come seeking the final member of the Dragon clan. She has evaded me for to long and I think it is about time we reunited," The man said and stepped down from his horse. "She left," Some one from the crowd shouted and a look of disappointment crossed everyone's faces. "Oh really? Well then let us see if we can make her return. Who among you dose she care for most?" He said looking around red eyes scanning every face. "Is it you?" He asked pointing his sword at Dada. "No? Then you?" he said pointing at Chang. "No? How about you? Or you?" He said pointing from Bruce to Abyo. "Please don't hurt Abyo!" Ching exclaimed and the man smiled. "Perhaps you?" He said pointing at Ching and scanned her expression. "Something tells me I'm very warm but not quiet there yet," He smiled and turned to Garu. "You're the one," His eyes shinned and he used his sword to lift Garu's chin.

The doors of the Gho Rong flew open and Pucca stood with her fans drawn and a gold ninja mask pulled over her face. "So you're the little one who escaped? A shame this won't last nearly as long… attack," He commanded and sat back on the second floor to watch the show.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

Pucca was surrounded by ninjas but she cut her way threw them. Reaching the center of the room archers were at the ready, she unlinked her fans and threw them plate by plate taking out the archers. A ninja jumped on her back and she flipped him forward and broke his arm between her ankles, she lunged to another with his head between her thighs she broke his neck and did a back flip using his body to bring down a few others. "Get her!" They yelled and the villagers looked on as the Dragon began to show its real power. Forcing her middle and right index fingers into a mans eye sockets as she flew over him she pulled his head free and began using it to smash another man's face in. Blood covering her she turned and quickly dodged two spears, lifting a chair she broke it over another ninja and beat him to death with it. One getting behind her and wrapping his arms around her lifted her up and went to crush her back but she faced her wrists down and broke from the hold, punching him through the chest and ripping his heart from it then using the veins and arteries to bind his hands she knocked him the ground. Grabbing the Ninja's sword she cut open another one's stomach ripped his entrails out and wrapped them around his neck, using her foot to push him down on his back she strangled him till he stopped fighting and died.

"Well you cleared quiet a bit of my ninjas… lets see you survive this," He said summoning another swarm. Pucca began fighting defensively and used the ninja against each other. "Pucca!" Ching yelled when she was taken down into a pile of ninja. Pucca emerged covered with bruises, small cuts and wounds. "You hold yourself better than I expected. But just by looking at you I can see you won't survive another swarm," He laughed and she looked up at him. "Let the villagers go. You have what you wanted, I am here you don't need them now." She said clenching her fist. "Don't be a fool Pucca!" Garu yelled but was hit with the butt of a ninja's sword. "If you are going to try to negotiate be in the position to do it. One more swarm of my ninjas and you'll be captured why would I have to give anything up?" He laughed again and looked at the disturbingly smirking girl. "Suite yourself," She said and as the next swarm of ninja surrounded her she leapt in the air and cloned herself. These clones didn't just stand around they fought as she did and soon the swarm was taken care of, "Huh you want to play like this huh try this on for size!" He yelled and stabbed the real Pucca causing her clones to disappear. "Ahg!" She yelled leaping away from him and pulling a shuriken out of her side. "A shuriken?" Abyo asked and Pucca dropped it. "Yes but this shuriken was dipped in the exact same poison that I used the day to attack your house hold. First you will slowly lose motor functions, it will attack the nervous system, by the time you start coughing up blood it will be to late. Your airways will close and you will slowly die so even if you manage to defeat me you will still die," He laughed in triumph. "Then lets play hard ball," Pucca yelled pulling a syringe from her sleeve and stabbing her thigh with it and ripped it out after she injected herself. "What is she doing? If she continues to fight her blood will rush and she will die even faster!" Chang yelled. "Yes… but she used a sedative to slow her heart down. It won't help much but she will be able to last a while longer.

"Lets go then," he yelled and pulled out his sword. Pucca dodged a few times but he cut a few after that, she leapt over him but he caught her foot and threw her back. She rolled and stood slowly. She charged again and used a fallen ninja's torso to shield her from his attacks. He ripped through it and she slid her foot going right between his legs and sliding under him. Retrieving her fans she linked them into a staff and blocked his next attack. She swung the bottom of the staff left to right spreading his legs turned the staff and pulled the top back hitting him in the groin. He grabbed and threw her out the doors and watched her tumble down the street. She knelt and coughed up blood, gasping for air she stood back up and watched as he charged at her. She dropped her staff and let his sword run through her side, "Give up?" He smiled and twisted the blade. "No I just needed you close enough for this," She ripped the blade from her and drove it through his chest and twisted it. She held it there until his eyes faded and he fell to his knees, "Goodbye… uncle." she let go and his hood fell free for everyone to see his face. "Pucca's mother's brother?" Linguini asked in shock. Pucca slowly teetered Garu broke free from his binds and ran as fast as he could barely catching her and falling to his knees. "Pucca," He said softly and she looked at him. "Is everyone ok?" She asked her eyes fluttering slightly. "No," He said as tears formed in his eyes. She looked at him with sadness and he said, "Your not and my heart is being crushed.". She put her hand on his cheek and smiled a blood filled smile. "Don't die… Pucca it may be selfish but I don't want you to go. I… I love you so don't leave me!" He said holding her tightly. "Garu… don't cry. One day I'll be reborn… maybe as the innocent Pucca you came to love and I'll chase you and you'll run… and hopefully one day love me as you do now." She softly spoke and coughed more blood. "I don't want to wait. I want you now… to be with you now," He said cradling her. "Isn't that part of being a ninja… being patient?" She smiled at him. He kissed her and she smiled, her eyes slowly fading to a cold stare. "Pucca? Pucca!" He shook her.

At the hospital:

"Well she bled the poison out but unless she gets a transfusion she will die. And the only one who is compatible… may not be willing," Santa said looking at the distraught boy.

In the Forest:

Garu sat meditating for some time but was thrown to his back and a giggling girl sat atop him. "Good afternoon handsome," She said pressing her lips against his and he pleasantly kissed back. She laid her head on his chest and they locked fingers and cuddled. "So would you really have been so distraught if I died?" Pucca asked and Garu snorted. "Oh come on you pledged it in front of the whole village it isn't like saying it for me will ruin your reputation," She laughed. "If you know then why ask?" Garu asked petting her head. "Because I want you to say it," She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright fine… Pucca I would have been devastated if you had died," He told her and she planted a long wet kiss on, in and all over his mouth. "Because you love me," She said smiling and hugged the quiet ninja.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	12. Noodles and the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

"Haven't seen you in a few days, been under the weather?" Pucca asked the snotty looking girl in front of her. "I sometimes have to deprive my public of me so they'll appreciate my presence more," Ring Ring said patting her powder puff to her face. "Well I guess it worked. Here… as a bit of my appreciation," Pucca said putting a box on the table and turning with a smile. "I never would have taken you as one of my many fans," Ring Ring said raising an eyebrow. "Well looks like there was more for the both of us to learn about each other," Pucca smiled and walked out and back to the Gho Rong. Ring Ring stared at the box for a minuet and slowly opened it taking the marvelous sight in and carefully holding the sterling silver jewelry box up to admire it. Inside was pink silk and a mirror, the side had a dragon engraved in it, and a small paper with a snake and a staff drawn on it. Ring Ring smiled and tucked the paper back in the jewelry box and continued to fix her make up.

"You know what I want to know?" Garu asked while Pucca cut some vegetables wearing her new yellow apron. "What is that?" She asked sliding the vegetables into a wok. "Who was the one to give you the transfusion," Garu said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. "A song that searches for a knowing ear, may the pair share before the moonlit shore and bloom in the wrong season till thunder strikes again and the wrong doing be slain, sings the heart once pierced and whispers to the unknowing," Pucca said with a soft smile and continued with the dinner preparations. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked and his expression relaxed when she looked at him. He read her expression and nodded then went to help with the cooking. "You are a skilled ninja but you have some faults in the kitchen," Pucca smiled at the way he cut the vegetables. "Like this," She said grabbing his hand and leading him. "You have precision, I'll give you that." She smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Ok let me get this how about you go and have a seat and let me handle dinner," Pucca smiled and Garu looked a little hurt. "What am I un-teachable?" He asked and she laughed. "Oh very un-teachable," She said and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. Garu scoffed and sat on a stool toward the corner as near to the window as he could be. Garu watched Pucca for sometime then he turned and grabbed his erhu slowly he began playing and Pucca closed her eyes, picking up the pace Pucca began to sway a little. He closed his eyes and swayed as he continued to play, "He plays so beautifully." She thought to herself and continued making dinner. "Dinner is ready," Pucca smiled pouring the noodles into two bowls. Garu looked up stopped playing and followed her, he first assumed they'd be eating at a table but Pucca lead him out back and to her hidden training hall. Mio and Yani purring away and sharing a saucer of milk just outside the kitchen. "Why here?" Garu asked and Pucca looked at him with an odd expression. "Is here not ok?" She asked handing him a bowl. "I just thought it was a secret… and it was yours," he said eating some noodles. "If you already know then why hide it?" She asked smiling. "Pucca can I ask you something?" He asked looking at her. "What is it?" She asked looking at his face which hinted at concern or maybe sadness. "I am curious as to well, getting vengeance… was it well worth it?" He asked and stared at her face which went from calm and turned to deep thought. "Some may believe that it has brought honor to my dead relatives, but there was no honor in what I had done. My heart had fallen to grief when I'd reclaimed my memories and at the time justified the actions I had taken. But revenge was something I never wanted but had to exact on to save Sooga, from his wrath for he had no mercy. It is people like Tobe that have me confused because getting vengeance will not justify what he has done or what caused him to want it so badly. Killing my mother's brother did not bring back my family, it did not undo the damage that he caused. All it did was put another body in the ground," She said looking out to the sky.

Garu watched with wonder as Pucca sat beneath the pale moonlight, she didn't move but she wasn't exactly meditating. Standing she turned to him and held her hand out to him, raising a brow he took her hand and she smiled. Walking to him and putting her head on his chest and hugging him, he used his other hand to pet her head.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	13. Her fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

Things had been rather peaceful around Sooga which is odd itself since as Ching had once told Pucca no place is in more danger than here, Pucca was offered to join Chang's class which she turned down on the spot and everyone was in a bit of shock. Chang felt as though it was his fault but Pucca reassured him, "It is just Dada has it hard enough when I'm out chasing Garu around and my uncles really need the help, so me joining a class wouldn't be the best decision right now." She said handing him a bowl of fresh noodles and he smiled a little. "Perhaps on my free days I may come in and practice?" Pucca added asking and Chang's eyes filled with joy as he nodded. "You are always welcome in my training hall," He said bowing to her and she bowed back. Pucca had quickly reverted to her old self although she was no longer wearing her long red top but a gold one instead, she was still smiling widely and almost nothing got to her, delivering noodles and making small talk as she always did. Garu tried to act as he usually did but he enjoyed showing his emotions and feelings to his girlfriend, he was always her last delivery though he never ordered it her uncles still sent over bowls just about daily. She would stay at his house and they'd talk almost all night, spar here and there and occasionally go on a date. It has been a few months and winter had arrived silently, normally there'd be a few harsh storms but this year it was very peaceful almost as the year when baby new year made it the year of Pucca. Another odd thing is Pucca hadn't chased Garu around though it wasn't much of a chase since he no longer ran, but the point is he hadn't seen her around in about a week.

Heading over to the Gho Rong and meeting up with Abyo and Ching Garu told them about how he was worried about Pucca and hadn't seen in awhile. "Come to think of it I hadn't really seen her either," Ching said as they entered the restaurant. Abyo was very quiet and it was a little unsettling but soon he spoke, "Hey Pucca, cool mask." And they all looked at her. Pucca stood before them with a white nurse mask on and her eyes smiled at them, "Hey guys, the usual?" She asked and they all nodded. She extended a hand to Garu and squeezed his shoulder and said, "I'll be right back." "Garu can you believe it?" Abyo asked watching Pucca wander off. "She is going to start her own ninja clan! Do you think we can join?" He asked excitedly ripping his shirt off. "She isn't making her own ninja clan Abyo, she is sick." Ching informed him and he looked at Garu's worried expression. "You guys haven't ya know?" He asked nudging his best friend. Garu looked at him confused then turned red and exclaimed "Of course not!" Then turned even more red when he felt the gazes of the other patrons turn on him. "Ok ok," Abyo said holding his hands up in surrender and Ching just looked on confused. Pucca returned with their order and smiled at them, "Aren't you going to sit?" Abyo asked and she softly shook her head. Quietly and quickly returning to the kitchen, Garu's eyes never left her till she went through the doors. In the kitchen her uncles prepared a special order which was glowing red. "It should be ready soon Pucca, as soon as it is at the proper temperature all we need to do is add these peppers and it will be ready then your fever will be gone before you can say hot." Her uncle Linguini said handing her a few more bowls to set out. Pucca felt her friends staring and she went back to their table, "Yes?" She asked weakly. "Are you ill?" Ching asked. "It's just a tiny fever, nothing to bad." Pucca said and what little they could see of her cheeks began glowing a brighter red. "Dada! Look out!" The three chefs yelled and a crash was heard from the kitchen. "Oh no!" Linguini said loud enough to be heard. Pucca stood to see what had been going on but swayed and quickly fell Garu caught her and looked into her sleepy expression. "I'll go see what happened, you get her in bed and try to bring that fever down." Ching said getting up and heading to the kitchen while Garu took Pucca up to her room. Laying her down he rushed for ice but settled for a cold, wet wash cloth. He grabbed a fresh nurse mask and removed hers, she quickly turned over and he grabbed the closest thing and held it as she began puking. Luckily it was a trash can otherwise he'd have felt bad, Pucca rolled onto her back and Garu wiped her mouth with a towel.

He had returned downstairs to retrieve some ice when he entered the kitchen he ran into Ching with a solemn face. "What happened?" Garu asked and looked at the knocked over pot and the spilled contents. "It was the last of the peppers from the fire swamp and Dada knocked it over, they have nothing to serve to Pucca to help cure her fever." Ching said looking at the spilled soup. "Then I am going to the fire swamp," Garu said turning. "A very brave statement but I'm afraid you must stay here and take care of Pucca, I will go." Ho said stepping from the mess. "Are you sure?" Ching asked. "I have ventured there before and met a very hot woman named Hottie. Sides you won't be able to tolerate the heat like I can," He said and left for the fire swamp. "While we clean this up and prepare the broth once more can you please tend to Pucca?" Dumpling asked Garu and he nodded. Ching put a mask on of her own and followed Garu to Pucca's room carrying some ice. "Poor Pucca," She said looking at her best friend and Garu wiped the sweat from her brow. She slowly opened her eyes and she recognized right away that she was in her room then she looked to the worried expression of her boyfriend. "Hey…" She said weakly. He held a small glass to her lips and she slowly drank the water, she opened her mouth to talk but turned back over and puked in the trash can again. Garu cleaned up her mouth and wiped her brow again. She smiled and thought of how caring he was being toward her. Garu watched as she drifted back to sleep, it would be cute if she wasn't ill. Ho returned much sooner than last time and the three uncles went to work on the soup, soon they were upstairs and feeding it to Pucca. Instantly her cheeks returned to their usual color, she was no longer sweating so much, and her breathing was slow and steady. "It may take a little bit but she'll be fine now," Her uncles said relieved and went to continue their business downstairs. Garu sat next to Pucca's bed and watched as she slept, sometime later her uncles had brought him dinner and when he fell asleep in the chair laid a blanket over him.

Garu awoke to find Pucca was out of bed and he jumped up worried but soon relaxed when his face was bombarded with kisses. Nuzzling him as she hugged him so tightly and he softly chuckled and was very relieved that she was ok.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	14. His vengeance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

Garu and Abyo stared absent mindedly at the evening market, they were a few miles off and looked down into it since the girls ditched them to go shopping. "I don't understand why we're stuck out here," Abyo huffed and shivered slightly. Garu simply shrugged and turned to head toward his house Abyo trailing behind hugging himself for warmth. Out of all the nights this one had to be the coldest, winter was nice for a week or so then hit Sooga harder than Pucca destroying Ring Ring's robot servant when she tricked everyone and broke her heart. The boys battled through the cold winds clinging to themselves, Abyo had bought a new coat earlier and was trying to break it in while Garu had worn the sweater Pucca had kitted for him but she refitted it recently. After reaching Garu's house Abyo slapped his head, "Damn! I forgot we were invited over to the Gho Rong for dinner and well Master Soo said we may get snowed in so they have a few people including Chang and his lovely daughter, my father and myself and I was supposed to ask you earlier." He said letting his hand slide and Garu face palmed. Garu packed an over night bag and they trudged back out into the harsh weather.

**Back with the girls while the boys made their way to Garu's:**

"So why did we ditch the boys again?" Ching asked browsing in one shop. "Because I'm looking for something special for Garu and Abyo can't keep his mouth shut. You know Garu's birthday is coming up and I want to have time to make it special," Pucca cooed looking at different items. "Hey this is a bit off topic but no one has seen Tobe since he well… you," Ching said and looked as Pucca lowered her head. "Hey Garu might like this," Ching held up some lingerie Pucca didn't even look at it but slowly shook her head and walked out from the store. It took sometime but Pucca had reverted back to normal and was browsing cheerfully in the stores again.

The girls rushed back to the Gho Rong after Pucca had found a gift and they welcomed the warmth of the restaurant as they entered. "Tadaima!" Pucca called as she lead Ching to her room. "Oh Pucca have either of you seen Abyo?" Officer Bruce asked and the two girls looked at each other. "Not since the market," Ching said trailing off and looked to Pucca. "We should go look for them," Ching said and Pucca shook her head no. "I will go. I'll bet they went to Garu's, I can ran over and be back before you know it." Pucca said and rushed out before anyone could protest. Pucca looked up to the sky and it was visible that a storm was brewing, she ran as fast as she could through the snow over to Garu's and knocked on the door. No lights were on but she knocked again, slowly opening the door and checking the inside "Maybe I just missed them?" Pucca asked herself and leaned against Garu's table decorated with the pictures and flowers. "I'll wait for a bit to see if he or Abyo come by," she said letting herself fall to sitting on the floor leaned against the table. She wasn't sure how long had passed deciding she waited long enough made her way back out into the storm, she held herself tightly and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. "Hello there, Pucca." A voice called from the storm. "Tobe?" She asked the white winds. She was kicked to the ground and he lunged at her, "All this time I was only after half of the cause to my shame and you were right there in front of me still defending him!" He yelled bringing his sword down and cut her across her chest. Her eyes widened and she caught his next attack literally holding the blade in her hands above her head, blood trickled from them and dotted the snow. Tobe tried to retrieve his blade but her grip was tight on it, she then took it from him and threw it behind her. "Will it give you satisfaction?" She asked coldly. He kicked her and sent her tumbling through the snow and went to attack but she dodged standing she kneed him and let him fall to his knees. She kicked him in the face and he fell on his back staring up at the cloudy sky, he jumped up and threw ninja stars but she didn't move. He grabbed her and threw her a few feet then grabbed his other sword, he had knocked her hair from her odango style and as he went to cut her again she struggled for dominance over the blade. At first he assumed it was a clone but she spit up blood and fell to her knees, he had sliced her in their struggle earlier across her stomach though it wasn't deep it caused an immense amount of pain. She looked up at him her eyes smiling which gave him shivers "Are you satisfied?" She asked and slid his sword to him. He held it to her and she grabbed it again and forced him to stab it through next to her left shoulder, ripping it out she lowered her head. "If you are not… continue. I will not stop you… if it is truly what you seek, then do it… but if not. Get the hell out of my sight!" She yelled and he stared down at her neck. He held his sword but then without even knowing it fell stabbing the ground beside Pucca, "Had enough? Well then take this… with your vengeance. See your hands as I do… from one who exacted vengeance to another." She said grabbing his hands and squeezing till blood soaked his then released, she stood and stumbled away back toward the Gho Rong. Tobe stared at his blood covered hands then ran back to his "hide out".

**Back at the Gho Rong:**

Abyo and Garu trudged into the warm resturaunt, "Abyo, Garu!" Ching yelled and rushed to them. "Where is Pucca?" She asked her eyes darting behind them to the doors. "I thought she was with you," Abyo said looking to his girlfriend's worried face smile fading. "She had gone out to look for you guys," She said looking back at them. Before anyone knew it the heavy door was suddenly slamming shut, Garu ran hard through the blizzard his face burned and chest ached. He ran toward his home but halted and stared at the faint but clearly there blood, he followed it carefully and soon the trail stopped but staggering foot steps then more blood. "Pucca!" He exclaimed and rushed over to the face down girl laying in the snow. He held her in his arms and she looked at him slowly her eyelashes dotted with snow, he held her bridal style and ran back to the Gho Rong. "Don't worry the cuts aren't deep," She said flinching at the sting the of the herbs on her wounds and shivered with a blanket over her shoulders. "Glad Garu rushed out when he did," Ching said bandaging the stab wound next to Pucca's shoulder and she nodded drinking some tea. "What happened out there?" Ching asked. "I gave Tobe his vengeance," She said and looked at her wrapped hands, Ching rinsing her hands in a bowl of clean water then grabbing some more gauze. Garu had waited till Ching left the room to enter it, Pucca had been pulling a top over her head when she noticed him. "Hey," She said wrapping him in a hug. He held her and took in her scent, plumb blossoms he loved that smell. "You dropped this," He said handing her a small paper bag, her eyes widened and she pressed it back to him. "It's… a bit early but… that belongs to you," she said and pulled it's contents out. Wrapping her arms around him and hooking it together in the back and holding the pendant in her palm so he can see it, a small silver dragon with onyx eyes and ivory claws wrapped around a katana sparkled in her small hand. "The Silver Dragon: Respectful, Tame, Fierce, and Strong, whatever is set in his mind is set in stone and has will almost as hard as my head even if it is running away from me he always accomplishes his goal and exceeds expectations." She said softly to him then kissed him slowly, her hands cupping his face then sliding his shoulders as she grasped them the pendant falling and landing in the closing space between their chests. She pulled him over and knocked him onto her bed, he looked at her surprise taking over and she crawled over him. "P-pucca," He tried to protest but she was sitting on him and forced her lips against his. She ran her hands over his chest and under his shirt, she couldn't control herself and was just as shocked as Garu when she reached for his pants. He quickly grabbed her wrists and groaned sitting up, she looked at him wide eyed and he shook his head. He rolled her over and got up from her bed and she stared at him and guilt swept through her, "Garu?.." She muttered but he heard and turned to her. "I'm sorry Pucca but… we aren't ready for that ok?" He asked looking into her eyes and she melted staring into his chocolate brown pair. She nodded weakly and he kissed her again then they joined the others downstairs.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	15. What to do?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

"…Motto ima ijou ni Hadaka ni natte ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo. Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite? Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare…" Pucca sang along to her I-pod as she cleaned her room. She stopped and held up a black shirt that was squished between her headboard and mattress, she held it up and looked at the red heart printed on the front. A soft knock on her bedroom door made her stuff it back where she found it and turned to see Ching poking her head in, "Hey." Ching said entering and Pucca smiled. "What is up?" She asked brushing her long hair out. "Nothing much… Abyo and I were thinking since it's Garu's birthday tomorrow, maybe we can all go do something. We asked about a party but well since what happened last year he is still insisting on no more parties," Ching said staring at one of the posters of Garu on the ceiling. Pucca giggled remembering last years event and nodded, "Sure, what do you think we should do?" She asked dusting off herself and looking in the mirror. "Well we were hoping you had an idea, I mean you know Garu better than anyone else right? Hey why are you all dressed up Abyo said him and Garu were having boys night tonight," Ching said looking at her best friend. "Out I have a surprise for Garu well I will tomorrow, and as for what to do… I'm not exactly sure. Hm I'd say the movies but all there is are crappy Christmas specials, sappy love stories which we all know Garu isn't a huge of and it'd probably not be the best present for him. Camping or taking a long trip is out of the question since the weather isn't right for it," Pucca said looking at her newest picture of her and Garu. "I have an idea… look I gotta run I'll see you tomorrow Ching." Pucca said and lead her out.

**Garu's house: **

"I can't believe that Pucca allowed him to get away with that," Abyo said not really paying attention to his hand of cards. Garu's brow furrowed and he set his cards down, "Call me crazy but I had this notion boys night was to "escape" our regular worries," Garu said and grabbed another soda. "Yeah but I mean… she just let him," Abyo said and shrank under Garu's glare. Garu couldn't take it anymore and walked out to the front of his house and leaned against the door, he took the cold air in and sighed. "I know why she did it… she told me that night while everyone slept, we sat in the dining room and talked," He said and ran his hand over his forehead and through his bangs. _**"I did it not really knowing what to expect, though I wasn't afraid well not for my own life. I was more or less worried about not giving you your gift. All these years and when he is so close he realizes what vengeance will do to him… I may have let it go to far but I had to. Vengeance is an endless circle, if he had killed me I am certain you, Ching, perhaps the majority of Sooga wouldn't have let it go without action. Whether my battle with my mother's side of the family is over or not is yet to be told, even if I didn't want to kill him… even if… I had not meant it or regretted it afterwards won't change the fact that someone else will want revenge for me ending his and many others lives. Which is why my family being called an honorable ninja clan confuses me, ninjas are the opposite: they are sneaky, swift, silent, and were known to attack in secret. You may be the only case of an "honorable" ninja I have ever seen," She said looking at him**_**. "So you believe that allowing him to get even he will regret it? What if he doesn't?" He asked in a hushed tone. **_**"Garu if you had seen his expression… you could feel it. He had fear and regret seeping in and the job was no where near complete. I feel a bit bad for him… but it was his actions that cast him astray. And he had the chance to go straight but he wanted revenge after getting his memory back. I hope I will see him again and be able to help him make that turn around… not that I like him or anything but…" She started but Garu cut her off with a kiss. **_**"Because you have a heart… of gold," He said making her blush and punch him in the shoulder. **_**"**_Baka_**," She said turning from him and crossing her arms. **_Garu stood there for a few moments and returned inside to find Abyo on his cell phone with Ching, Garu sat back at the table and Abyo hung up after fifty cute pet names were exchanged. "So what is going on?" Garu asked and Abyo shifted. "Nothing Ching was just saying girl's night isn't really working out, especially since Pucca had to rush out." Abyo said and Garu raised a brow. "I know right, where could Pucca have to be today at this time of night?" Abyo asked and Garu had already put on his jacket and made his way out. "Oh come on!" Abyo yelled and ripped his shirt apart.

Pucca was silent, falling snow sprinkled here and there as time passed, she stared out and the only sound was her heartbeat. She shifted and slid her right foot back taking a fighting stance, "Why did I have to remember?" She softly asked. "Oka-wa, Oto-san, Mikiru, Soske…" she whispered and clutched her chest tears streamed from her eyes and she fell to sitting. Pucca rubbed her eyes then stood quickly, "Someone is out here?" She thought and began running. "A boy? Light step…" She stopped and turned to face where she sensed him running "Hiya!" She yelled grabbing him and throwing him over her and onto his back his wrist still in her hand so she could break it if necessary. "Wait!" Garu yelled and Pucca released his wrist. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry," She said and kneeled next to him. "What're you doing out here?" She asked. "I was about to ask you the exact same thing," He said and sat up. "I uh… needed some time alone," She said straightening up. He raised a brow at her and she lowered her head in defeat, "I needed to go get something. Since I had given you a gift early I felt the need to have something for you tomorrow." She said looking up at him. He shook his head and helped her up "You are really something you know that." He said and lead her back to town.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	16. A Birthday to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca or any of the characters in this fan fiction. This a simple fan fiction, I have always loved Garu and Pucca so I decided to write a fiction. **

Third person Pov:

The morning is quiet and the sun is awhile from rising, Sooga has always been peaceful in the wee hours of the morning which is one of the pros about living here. Pucca sat atop the Gho Rong and watched the sun pierce the sky, she had left her hair down which cascaded and flowed with the wind. Pucca had been up just about all night long trying to decide what to do for Garu's birthday and the idea had come to her like the scent of Jajang noodles. She was smiling large since she and the others had a great surprise for Garu today, leaping from the building she took a deep breath of the morning air before she had to go finish her preparations that she'd started late last night.

The alarm clock sounded and Garu sat up, while getting ready knocking sounded on his door and he answered to find Abyo with a wide smile. "Good morning Garu," He smiled and Garu raised a brow. Abyo invited himself in and watched Garu stand by the door. "You don't have plans for today right?" Abyo asked and Garu turned shaking his head. "Good… I mean oh," Abyo said trying a quick recovery but Garu ignored it or tried to. "Any visit from Pucca yet?" Abyo asked and Garu shook his head again. "Oh. You're being awfully quiet today," Abyo said and Garu shrugged. The day trudged by slowly and Abyo was growing tiresome he was constantly texting and just when things began to seem they'd be this boring frantic knocking sounded at the door. Garu walked over and Ching was there bashed up with running mascara, "Ching? What happened?!" Abyo asked rushing to her aid. "The village… was attacked. … made off… Pucca," Ching said falling over into Abyo's arms and he looked up to Garu. Garu stood there for a few moments then Abyo yelled "Well what're you waiting for? Go find Pucca! I'll tend to Ching…" He said holding his unconscious girlfriend. Without a second thought Garu rushed from the house and he thought "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse from last years birthday… damn," Garu headed back to the village to find some of it was charred and debris was here and there, it looked as if all the villagers had taken shelter or fled. Garu followed the destruction out of town and far off, no sign of life was to be seen and it worried Garu. "Why her? Why Pucca?!" He asked cursing himself for not having an answer then her voice repeated what she once said. _"Who knows if the fight with my mother's family is over?" Her voice asked and he continued running even faster now. _Finally he found a camp of what appeared to be ninja's or bandits of some sort, they were slumming around casually but quickly took fighting positions when they sensed Garu. Garu leapt from his vantage point and was quickly engaged in battle, whoever they were they had skill. Garu had a bit of a hard time keeping up with them, but soon he knocked them out and made his way into the cave they had inhabited.

Inside Garu found clusters of the villains scattered about, he made his way through with ease but deep with in he found a main chamber guarded by two of the ninja. They quickly took defensive stances and Garu charged they blocked and was taken aback by his strength and speed, Garu had never fought so aggressively (not that they have seen at least). Breaking the doors down by knocking the guards through them Garu stood in the center victorious. A slow clap caught his attention and from the shadows what appeared to be their leader made her way out into the light. "I have come for the girl you took. Where is she?" He asked and she simply pointed over to a cage with a dark figure slumped over and his anger boiled over. He leapt at the ninja and she simply rolled back then slid under him. Garu gritted his teeth and lunged for her again but to only catch a clone, she was now fully concealed in the shadows, Garu began blocking ninja stars or just dodging them. When the girl re emerged he happened to grab her ponytail, she winced and the head butted him. He stumbled back and swung his sword but the girl simply backed away, planning her moves carefully. She summer saluted over him and knocked him over, he leg swept her and she landed on her back, eyes wide open. Garu flew across the room as she kicked him off, he was surprised as she attacked with such speed and he found it hard to keep up with her. Soon the girls rhythm was *dodge* *step back, side step* *block* *elude* *Side step, back, back, dodge* She was predictable but hard to catch. Whenever Garu had the upper hand she was right back up, she didn't hesitate any longer but that was her mistake when she went to finish him he knocked her back, hit her in the gut with the but of his sword, kneed her in the face, leg swept her and punched her sending her flying and hitting her head on a stone slab which crack and split in half. Garu rushed to the cage and found the slumped over figure was a clone which disappeared at his touch but left behind a long, white, wrapped gift. Lifting it and tearing it apart Garu found a sword with amazing craftsmanship, looking at the blade it had a dragon engraved into it by the hilt. A note dangled from the hilt and he opened it and sweat dropped when he read…

"_**Happy Birthday Garu! Hope that this little venture was exciting and worth while! Hope you enjoy the new sword, I wouldn't have had to present it this way had you not found me last night on my way to get it. **_

_**Love, Pucca" **_

"Surprise!" The villagers shouted as the shadows were soon lit up and a large party had been set up around the room. Ching and Abyo were waving over by the punch bowl but Pucca wasn't in the crowd and then it hit him. He rushed over to the ninja girl who was still laying on the ground, she sat up and rubbed her head blushing. He pulled the ninja mask down and kissed her briefly but passionately, and she giggled with content. "You really are something," he said and smiled pulling her to her feet and leading her to the punch bowl. "What fun! This was a great idea Pucca!" Ching laughed as she poured herself another cup of punch. "Well I had help," Pucca said smiling and leaning onto Garu. "Man Garu you should have seen your face!" Abyo laughed and Garu glared with embarrassment. "It's ok his protectiveness is cute," Pucca said turning his head to face her and she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck but when she went to pull away she got stuck. Her ninja star pendant and his silver dragon pendant were entangled and they both blushed as Abyo and Ching in sync said, "Ah the gold and silver dragon ever intertwined in the illustrious battle of funny love. Destined to forge the world's most dangerous and truest passion from their legendary flames." "Wait Pucca made Garu a dragon?" Ching asked and Master Soo, Uncles Dumpling, Linguini, and Ho had appeared on scene as if on cue. The four teens sweat dropping as their heavy gazes stared them down, "Pucca you did what?" Master Soo asked and Pucca softly smiled. The four had taken Garu off to go talk about something which was a while ago and Pucca twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Well I am glad we have an understanding," Master Soo said and they returned to the party.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
